I Want To Save You
by TracyCook
Summary: Deb comes to Karen for help with her problems with Dan, and Karen says she will never let her down. Though somehow in the process she developes feelings for Deb! Oh no! Deb/Karen Femmslash. Deben.
1. Chapter 1

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Karen glanced over at her blonde friend brown eyes catching brown, she didn't understand why the beautiful woman stayed with Dan. He was such a bad husband. _I would know… _She thought to herself as she sighed bringing her a cup of hot coffee.

"Deb, you have to get away from him. I can't believe you are going to help him with the election." There was obvious disappointment written across the brunette's adorable face.

Taking the coffee into her shaking hands Deb looked away, unable to stand seeing her closest friend so unhappy with her. She could not really blame her; they all knew what an ass Dan was. "It isn't like it's my choice; I have to do it for Nathan."

The smaller of the women made her way toward the couch where her blonde friend sat and sat down beside her. "Deb, it is not your only choice. You have Nathan and you have people who care about you who can help you out."

"Who Karen? He has so many people in the palm of his hands, not to mention soon he will have the entire town. I just want out." She stated her voice shaking a bit as she said these words.

As she calmed her own nerves, Karen slowly reached out to run her fingers over Deb's arm before gripping her free hand. The contact made her blush lightly, though she did not understand where it had come from. She had touched her friend many times before this was nothing new.

"You have me… and Nathan, and Whitey…" She stated as though it were obvious.

Glancing down at their locked fingers Deb smiled a small smile, it was barely visible but it was enough to make Karen smile as well. "I really have you?"

"Always" She said as she squeezed the blondes hand gently a few times, smiling over at her. Hoping that she would see the others genuine smile, that was all that she wanted at this point, to see her happy again.

Giving Karen what she wanted Deb looked up from their hands a smile on her face. Not the synthetic one she always seemed to wear, but a genuine smile. She was beyond happy to know that Karen was there for her and always would be. "Thank you." She said tears threatening her eyes for a moment before they finally won.

The brunette was shocked to see the tears in the blondes eyes, at first it worried her. Though it didn't take long for her to realize and accept that they were tears of joy. Deb's huge smile tipped her off. Not to mention that she was laughing. _I love the way she laughs… _Karen thought admiring her friend in a strange way. _Where did that come from?_

Pulling her hand away disappointed both Deb and herself, but soon after the contact was continued as Karen pulled her crying friend into her thin arms. It was almost too much to handle as she felt the blonde wrap her strong arms around her and rest her head against her chest.

Taking in a breath the brunette tried her hardest to ignore the feelings she was having, they didn't make sense at all. She wasn't meant to discover these things at her age. She could not be attracted to women, she had Keith, and Deb was definitely not into her. Though neither girl really ever got the chance to experiment due to being tied down with children their entire lives. _So… maybe? No._

"Thank you so much Karen." Deb said through her sobs as she snuggled as close to the other woman as possible. "I needed to know someone would be there for me through everything… I needed that."

Nodding her head Karen started to run her fingers through the other woman's short blonde hair enjoying the silky smooth texture of it against her fingers. In the softest voice she could muster she spoke "Of course Deb… You have become one of my closest friends… I would never let you down."

Finally the sobs started to slow and Deb started to regain her composure as she smiled and closed her eyes resting against the brunette's soft body, enjoying the warm embrace. "I'll always be there for you too Karen… I am so glad I came into the shop and forced you to talk to me that day." She stated with a chuckle.

The comment got a laugh out of Karen as well who began laughing in a softer more gentle way than Deb. It was nice to be laughing considering the situation that they were both in at this time. Deb with Dan, and Karen with these new found confusing, probably misleading feelings.

"Man crying makes me so tired… I could fall asleep right now, you are so comfy." She said with a soft smile.

Karen smiled as well looking down at her friend giggling a bit as she continued to stroke her hair. Feeling a bit guilty about how much she was enjoying the contact. It did not seem right of her to be enjoying it in the way that she was. It wasn't what a good friend should do, stills he didn't stop it. "You can rest if you'd like… I can get up."

Brown eyes opened wide at the comment about the other woman getting up and looked up at her immediately. "Please don't leave?" She almost begged pulling the brunette closer, blushing a bit by how abrupt she had been. "I mean… I'm just really comfy." She smiled snuggling closer.

Blushing at the contact with her chest Karen suppressed a moan that threatened to escape her throat. The blonde's fingers were teasing her back gently, and her cheek was pressed up against a very sensitive area. "No. I can stay, of course." She said with a smile her voice giving off her nervousness.

"You really don't have to Karen. If you need to take care of the shop I really understand. I am sorry for being so needy." Deb stated as she quickly sat up and started to pull away from her.

Karen reached out placing her hands on each of Deb's arms running them gently over the soft skin. _God this is becoming torture Karen! Stop torturing yourself! _Smiling brightly she pulled her back toward her, repositioning them so that Deb could actually lay her entire body on top of hers.

Glancing up unsure even though she allowed Karen to control her actions she questioned "Are you sure Karen? I understand if it's weird."

"I'm sure." She stated in a matter of fact tone as she pulled the blonde even closer against herself. Deb began to protest again, but Karen placed a finger to her lips. "I'm sure."

It was Deb's turn to blush at the contact against her lips; it had been a long time since she had felt a spark of any kind physically. She hadn't since high school, and although she knew that it was wrong she was enjoying their close proximity.

Nodding her head, she sighed a little when she felt Karen drop her finger. Though, her smile quickly returned when she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her back pulling her against her body. She could swear she heard a moan come from the beautiful girl beneath her when she pressed their bodies together.

_Oh god, did I just moan? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god… I hope that she didn't hear me! Karen you need to get control over yourself! It's just Deb she is your friend, and a woman, and the mother of your almost son. So, just stop. _

Karen was too busy internally scolding herself to realize that Deb had noticed the moan and dismissed it as discomfort and was slowly falling into a deep sleep. The brunette was too busy trying to overanalyze all of these crazy and new feelings she was having.

_Karen… you have Keith, and he is amazing to you. And sexy… He's sexy right? Right! And he is the sweetest guy ever and—_

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a soft sensation beneath her shirt that had risen due to their current state. Looking down quickly her brown eyes scanned the thin manicured hand that now rested against her uncovered hip. Her face heated up and she was glad that Deb appeared to be asleep for she was sure she was blushing.

Looking over at the blonde she realized she was for sure asleep. There was even a cute puddle of drool forming on her chest. _Ew… cute drool? Karen what are you becoming? _

Unconsciously enjoying the warmth of Karen's very heated skin Deb continued to run her hand underneath Karen's top. Which surprised the brunette, and also seemed to be affecting her another way she had never expected such things could.

_Oh god! Why do you hate me so much! I have a boyfriend and I am very happy! Why is she doing this? _She thought to herself though she knew the answer. She could feel how cold Deb's hands were and it made sense that she would be trying to heat them up. She just hoped it stopped there.

To her dismay it didn't stop there. Somehow the blonde's fingers managed to make their way up her side and underneath the back of her bra. Finally they rested there. Karen let out the breath that she had been holding in, and a soft moan. The contact was becoming too much for her. She could feel the heat forming between her legs.

Suddenly she felt a warm and wet sensation begin to run against her inner thighs and she blushed brightly. _WAIT! AM I WET! _She thought alarmed as she realized that she was very much turned on.

_Gah, I need to ignore this crazy sensation… It is not right of me, it is wrong on every level! What would Lucas and Keith think? I cannot do that to them… I need to just ignore it and get some rest. Then when we wake up I can go back to acting like nothing happened._

She felt Deb dig her nails gently into her upper back and she let out a stifled moan. Biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to make the sensation go away. _At the very least I can put distance between the two of us until this passes._

It took a while of keeping her eyes closed and pretending that she was somewhere other than on a couch wrapped up in the blonde's arms for her to force herself to sleep. Finally, she had though luckily. Though, even her dreams revealed that it wouldn't be as easy as she hoped to get the blonde out of her head.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Author note:

I already have the next chapter planned out, I know that this pairing isn't very popular. Still, I love the thought of it! They are cute together and they do have chemistry in the show, like when they go against dan and get on that billboard hehe they are cute! Just trust me on this one, if the idea doesn't completely disgust you I have many ideas and this will be long, dramatic and adorable!

Only cut it short and split the chapters because I hope to update my other stories today as well. ^-^

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o


	2. Chapter 2

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Upon opening her eyes Karen realized two things that surprised her, the first being that it was dark outside. Meaning that they had rested for quite a while, the other being that somehow during their nap Deb had decided that the comfortable way to sleep on top of her would be with her leg between both of hers pressed up against her most sensitive area.

If it were any other day, the brunette would have surely just shrugged it off and moved away from the discomfort. Yet, the feelings that she had started to realize the night before hadn't lessened with rest and she was feeling very nervous and slightly turned on by their position.

_Should I wake her up? _She wondered to herself, looking down at the blonde who seemed to be resting very well. She knew that Deb hadn't been getting much sleep lately with all of her worry. That is without taking pills, so she didn't want to disturb her. She needed her rest.

Sighing Karen leant her head back on the arm of the couch, brown eyes scanning the ceiling as she tried to figure out what she should do. _I guess I could just try and move away very slowly… _She finally decided that would be the best idea. Though she didn't want to accidently wake her in the process.

Looking back down at the beautiful blonde she internally began counting to three, deciding that she would move up on the couch and away from the invading leg on three. _One… two… three…_

As she thought the number three she tried to move away from Deb, this plan seemed to fail miserably though as the blonde only dug her fingers into the other woman's back pulling her closer to her body. She appeared to not want Karen to go anywhere. "mmmm…" Deb mumbled into her chest and the small puddle of drool around her mouth.

Karen couldn't help but smile as she watched her reaction. _How am I supposed to move when she looks so content and adorable like that? Gah… Karen… what is going on with you lately… _

Though she hadn't gotten away from Deb the torture seemed to be over for the moment, the other woman's leg was now a little further from her center and that was at least a step up currently. The brunette sighed as she looked back down at the sleeping woman, she felt bad for her. She knew she had been through so much in this lifetime. Not that she herself hadn't, but she almost felt like the lucky one.

_I mean, I didn't have to stay married to Dan at least. _She smiled at that thought, she had had Keith to help her, and ended up with an amazing son, her own diner, everything she could wish for. And, here lay Deb in her arms, relieved to know she even has a friend to help her fight through it, being bribed by her husband, and forced to stay in a marriage she no longer wants.

She was definitely the lucky one, and it almost made her sick to her stomach. She didn't think anyone deserved to be treated like the blonde had been for most of her marriage.

Deb never even got to enjoy love, or feel important. Dan never did that for her. _I wish I could show her how special she is… _Pausing she ran her fingers through the blonde hair, giggling when a piece of it ran against Deb's nose causing her to scrunch it up. Quickly she moved the discomforting hair and sighed. _But… that's not my job… _

Suddenly the blonde must have decided she was uncomfortable, because she chose that moment to shift her position. Which would have been great if it were in Karen's favor, but instead it was against it. Against her, in fact.

Turning her body she let out a few mumbles as her leg pressed even further between the other woman's, pressing harder against her center than earlier. The brunette let out a soft moan as she tried her hardest to control her random and raging hormones. It wasn't right for her to be enjoying this as much as she was, she was taking advantage of a sleeping woman.

Still, the way the pressure of Deb's thigh felt against her center caused a heat to form there, partially because of the pressure and partially because of who was causing it. She was now blushing and breathing heavier. _What do I do? What do I do?_

She was lost now, she knew the only way to make it stop was for Deb to wake up, and there was no way she would be able to wake her up. She would feel horrible. Not to mention it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying the contact. _But I shouldn't be… I really—_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Deb shift again pushing against her even harder this time. Unable to suppress it she let out a moan. Then blushed unable to look down afraid that the sound would have woken Deb. Finally when it seemed that the blonde had settled down she let out a sigh and decided to just close her eyes and try and fall back asleep.

It wasn't an easy task for her to achieve, but it was to be achieved. That was the only thing she could think of, at least then Deb could hopefully wake up before her and remove her leg so she wouldn't have to deal with the feelings any longer.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Deb did wake up before Karen this time, and shock was the first feeling that overcame her. She had forgotten even falling asleep of anything that had happened the night before. Squinting her eyes she tried to make out the room, there was a dull light shining through the window and she recognized the her and Karen's Café immediately.

All at once the night before came back to mind and she smiled, remembering how happy she had been to find out she didn't have to fight through this two month divorce alone. She had Karen. _Karen… _She thought before remembering where she had fallen asleep.

Lifting herself a bit, she could hear the soft breathing of the woman beneath her and she smiled, she hadn't ever felt so safe. At least not in a really long time. Honestly the last time she had felt anything at all was in high school.

She watched the brunette as she took in and let out soft breaths, a few of her dark bangs fell in her face and as she breathed out they would fly out of her face. Deb enjoyed watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful, so happy. She wondered if she was always this happy when she slept, or if it was partially her fault. She hoped it was.

Suddenly she noticed a warm sensation against her legs and blushed, hoping it wasn't what she assumed it was. Looking down she noticed that her assumption was right, sometime during their sleep Deb had ended up with her thigh right against Karen's most intimate area. It made her blush some more.

_I am so glad that I woke up first! It would have been really embarrassing if she had woken up to this… _It was almost weird to her that the position didn't bother her more, it really should have. She just felt comfortable with the other woman.

Deciding that it was probably time to get up, she tried her hardest to get off of the couch without disturbing Karen. She wanted to let the brunette sleep as long as she needed.

Once off of the couch, brown eyes cast downward over the sleeping woman and Deb smiled gently. She felt so happy being there with her. She just wanted to do something to make it up to her. Maybe make her something to eat, and some coffee for the day. _I bet she would love that… I really just want to make her smile… _

Deciding on that she headed into the kitchen area of the café, and began making some pancakes for breakfast. She wasn't positive that Karen liked them, but she figured it was the thought that counted.

Finally she headed out to the front of the café carrying the tray with both plates of pancakes and the syrup on it, and set it down on the counter as she started to make some coffee. As she waited for the coffee to finish brewing Karen made her way out to the front of the café. She was shocked by how long they had slept.

It was bright out, and she was sure she would have to open the café pretty soon, if not immediately, but what she saw as she entered the front room made her decide it could wait.

The blonde Scott woman was pouring coffee into two mugs, and appeared to have made pancakes for breakfast. Her smile grew as she watched the other woman make the coffee, she had the cutest smile on her face. _You really need to get home and start with the avoiding Karen, this is getting out of hand._

Ignoring her thoughts she headed up behind Deb smirking as she rested her chin on the others shoulder, which scared her. Almost startling her enough to spill the coffee she was pouring. "Karen, don't sneak up on me! I prefer to not burn my fingers when doing you favors."

Karen chuckled softly as she looked down at the pancakes. "What have you been spying on me? How did you know my favorite breakfast?"

Smirking, the blonde glanced over at Karen, brown eyes catching brown as Karen pulled away from the other woman. "I have my sources. I will never reveal them though."

Smiling mischievously Karen headed over to the place they kept the silverware and asked "And why not?"

"Because, If I tell you then I'll have to kill you." Deb laughed as the brunette woman made her way back to the food, handing a fork to the other as she stabbed her fork into her pancakes to stabilize it.

Raising an eyebrow over at the blonde she nodded "You know, I do have my own ways of finding these things out." _I'm not flirting with her am I?_

_She's not flirting with me is she? …not that I would mind… just, why would she? Deb, don't be ridiculous. She has Keith, and Lucas, you are the one falling apart not her. Her life is perfection. She is perfection. _She thought as she looked her over, chuckling at how cute and mischievous she managed to be, regardless of her sweet nature. "Really now?" Deb questioned before taking a bite and setting down her fork.

"Yes… it involves this very special technique they taught us back in the day…" Karen said as she circled around the other woman, who was staring at her skeptically. "It's called…" Pausing once more, she waited for the opportune moment then took it "tickling!" She shouted before attacking the other woman's sides with her fingers.

Deb had almost been expecting such an attack, though she thought tickling was torture, it was nothing like the attacks from Dan. It was a cute and fun attack. Screaming out and laughing she squirmed trying to get away from Karen. "Karen stop it! Tickling is torture!"

"Then reveal your secrets and I will stop!" Karen shouted back as she continued to attack the blonde's sides, finding it adorable the way that she squirmed around, and how happy she looked. Even if it was because she was being tickled. _She deserves to always smile that much, even without me tickling her._

Squirming she tried her hardest to bat Karen's hands away from her ribs, she hadn't been tickled since junior high and had forgotten how ticklish she was. There were even tears in her eyes. "Karen! Stop!" She shouted in between breaths. "I can't breathe!" She shouted holding her sides.

Finally that got Karen to stop only out of concern for her friend, she was worried that she had pushed it too far.

As she faked being completely out of breathe the blonde woman plotted her revenge as she quickly pushed Karen against the counter tickling her now like a mad woman. Karen who if possible was more ticklish than the other woman began squirming and screaming out. "Deb! Stop it! This isn't fair! Ahhh!"

Deb smirked as she continued to tickle the beautiful brunette who was almost enjoying the attention too much for a friend. "But you're so cute when you squirm like that!" She stated laughing loudly.

If Karen was coherent of her own thoughts at the moment she would have blushed at the compliment, but she wasn't able to even think as she laughed loudly and shouted for Deb to stop. Finally the blonde decided it was enough torture and she stopped moving her fingers against her sides, resting them on the smaller woman's hips as they both laughed out of breathe.

It took both women a second to realize that they were very close to each other, and pressed against a counter, but once they noticed both blushed. Still, they didn't pull away.

"Uhm… honestly, truth is I only guessed you liked the pancakes." Deb stated trying to make the moment less awkward.

"Truth is I kinda guessed as much." The brunette replied blushing a bit as she was pulled closer to Deb by her hips.

"Truth is…" Deb started as she stared down into Karen's deep brown eyes. "I haven't smiled this much since high school… at least I haven't smiled so much and actually meant it.." Pausing she lifted one of her hands to Karen's cheek running her fingers against the soft skin there.

Coughing a bit the brunette blushed unable to look away, though she really wished that she could right about now. "Well… truth is, I was trying to keep that smile on your face… because you deserve to be happy." Stopping she stared deeply into Deb's dark brown eyes before adding "Not to mention you are so much more beautiful when you smile like that."

Neither had noticed what time it was, and both were enjoying each other's closeness a little too much to take notice of the young woman who was making her way toward the café.

Deb felt herself moving closer to Karen, even though she knew that she shouldn't. She could tell this was going to end badly if she gave into temptations. _Deb stop! She doesn't want that with you! Don't you dare screw up her or Keith's happiness with your own selfishness! Someone else will come along that makes you feel again. But not her._

Suddenly the bell above the door rang, and both of them pulled apart as quickly as they could, as if they had been burnt by each other. Rushing to their plates of food and pretending like nothing happened.

Sadly for them, Haley was a pretty observant girl even if she was only in high school and she could tell that something was going on. Though she decided not to pry. She knew that if it was important Karen would tell both her and Lucas about it eventually.

"Is the café closed today? I thought I was supposed to be here around eleven to start my shift." Haley stated confused by the closed sign on the door. Usually they opened much sooner than this.

"Eleven?" Karen asked shocked at how late it actually was, she hadn't expected to sleep for so long. _I guess time flies when you're having way more fun than you should be having Karen!_

Haley nodded at the question, confused as to how they couldn't have noticed the time. Both of the mothers looked confused by her revealing how late it was. "Yes… do you want me to start my shift or not?"

Karen quickly nodded her head smiling over at the girl she thought of as a daughter, before rushing to the front door and flipping the closed sign to open. "Of course. Of course. Sorry, I guess we got off to a late start, we had a long night."

"But, good news is, I am finally getting a divorce from that bastard who calls your husband his son." Deb stated in a cheerful voice to her daughter in law. The two of them hadn't ever really gotten along, but as long as Deb was clean of drugs then she did seem to be the more suitable of his parents.

"Well that is good, it's about time!" Haley said with a huge smile. "Congratulations."

Karen walked back over to the counter smiling over at Deb. _I am so glad that she is getting away from him… now I can focus on—nothing… I want nothing with her. I can't._

"Speaking of which he is probably wondering where I am, and I need to keep up the charade if I ever plan on getting out." Pausing she went to the back room to get her purse, smiling down at the couch as she remembered the night before. "I will see you two soon, I have to go help my husband not get elected." She stated with a smirk before heading out the door.

Karen stared after her a smile on her face as she watched her leave. Deb always had a way of being so confident even if she wasn't really. It was something she admired. She admired and loved almost every aspect of the girl. She amazed her.

"What happened last night exactly?" Haley asked prying a bit.

"Oh, nothing really we were just up late talking." The brunette responded as she thought to herself. _At least I think it was nothing._

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note:

Okay okay, I am really on a roll today. That is usually how I am, I just write like a crazy person. I am not sure how many people are actually enjoying this story. If you are reviews would be enjoyed, because I would love to continue and get more into the relationship if y'all want more.

Hopefully by the end I will have everyone convinced these two could and would make a cute couple. Just trust me. I am sorry for the slow pace, it is just I want it to actually be a romantic and cute fic, that will eventually lead to M stuff later.

Promise.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o


	3. Chapter 3

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Deb hadn't actually attended midnight madness at the high school, she knew that she should have because Nathan was going to be the captain of the basketball team. She wanted to be there for him, but it seemed he didn't really want to be around her. Not to mention, she didn't want to be there to witness Dan announcing he was going to be mayor soon.

There wasn't anyone to run against him, and so she was almost positive he would have to win. Unless he didn't receive any votes. Even then he could just vote for himself and still win. Sighing she continued to clean the countertops at the café, she had taken over for Karen so that she could attend the event.

She wanted to do anything that she could to repay the beautiful woman for everything she had done for her. Just being there for her. She knew that she could do it if she had Karen by her side as incentive to end this marriage and finally be free.

Remembering the night before the blonde couldn't help but smile. It had been the longest time since she had felt so safe in someone's arms. She knew that she could trust the brunette, and she knew that in the end she would be the one to save her.

No one had come by the café for a very long time, in a small town like this most likely they were all at midnight madness. _Listening to that scumbag of a husband of mine… as he rants on about what a great family man he is… _"bullshit." She mumbled under her breathe as she looked down at the counter she was cleaning.

It didn't make sense to her how he could be such a selfish man, he had always had everything he ever could have wanted and yet it would never be enough. He even had a chance to have Karen, who was one of the sweetest, most driven individuals alive.

Suddenly she heard the bell above the door ring and looked up shocked to actually have a visitor. The shock in her brown eyes didn't disappear when she realized who it was. Karen stood in the door way smiling a bright childlike smile. It was almost too adorable to see her that happy. She wondered what had happened that had her so happy she had to leave the madness to come see her.

"Guess what?" Karen asked as she headed toward Deb the smile still plastered on her face as she walked behind the counter so that she could be closer to the blonde.

"I'm not sure, but I am going to guess it is something great with the way that you are smiling at me." Deb responded now smiling in return, she couldn't help but smile back it was contagious.

Karen was still very anxiety filled with her random decision to run against Dan in the election, she hadn't ever expected to do such a thing. The odds were against her, but she wanted to put Dan in his place once and for all. Not to mention, she wanted to help out the blonde who was currently becoming more and more important in her life than she had ever expected.

"I'm running against Dan for mayor." The words fell from her lips, and she could already tell that Deb was happy about them. The blonde's smile grew wider and her deep brown eyes began to sparkle. It was almost too much for her to handle. She wanted to see Deb smile like that at all times.

Almost speechless Deb searched for words "Oh my god! Really? Karen what ever made you decide to do that?" Pausing she smirked before adding "I mean besides him being the biggest asshole in town?"

Fidgeting a bit at being put on the spot Karen looked away unable to look the blonde in the eyes. "Well, there is that of course." Looking up she blushed a bit before adding the last part "then there is you."

"Me?" Deb asked shocked by the admission. She had known that the two women were close but she couldn't imagine her doing something this big for her. "Karen, you don't have to do this for me, don't be ridiculous. I am not worth that."

Brown eyes dropped and Karen's smile fell as she heard these words, she couldn't believe how unimportant the blonde thought that she was. _She is one of the most important people in my life… she shouldn't ever have to feel this bad about herself. _"You're right you aren't worth it." The brunette stated, knowing that it sounded a bit harsh even if her voice was soft as she spoke the words.

Looking away the blonde lent against the counter, now feeling even worse about the situation. She hadn't meant to get Karen this deep into her problems. She didn't deserve to have to fix them. Even if Dan was a problem that they both shared. Unable to think of anything to say she only nodded.

Karen realized just how harsh her words had seemed, and smiled, before gently grabbing Deb's arm and turning her toward her. "You are worth so much more than this."

The blonde who seemed so close to the verge of tears only seconds before, couldn't stop smiling when she heard these words come out of the brunette's mouth. She hadn't felt like she was worth anything lately. A worthless wife, a worthless mom, a worthless co-worker. And with just a few words she felt on top of the world.

"I don't understand how you always make me feel so much better about myself… but thank you for that." She stated with a light blush on her cheeks, that stood out all the more due to the blonde of her hair.

Squeezing gently on Deb's arm Karen shook her head "You don't need to thank me for anything. I am doing this because I want to. Because I care about you."

Deb was unable to hold back anymore, she was so grateful to have Karen in her life it was almost unbearable. She didn't know where she would be right now without the other woman caring about her as much as she did. Pulling Karen into her arms quickly she held her tightly against herself.

The smaller of the women was thrown off guard by being wrapped in the other woman's arms randomly. She hadn't expected it, not that she minded. Taking in the blonde's scent and warmth was becoming too much for her again though. She really could feel herself falling more and more for her every second.

She knew that it was a bit selfish to run for mayor for Deb, when she knew that the truth was all she wanted was to be closer to her friend. Closer than a friend should want to be. _Closer than I should want to be… I really don't understand why I am doing this… but I really don't want to stop. Not ever. _

Deb pulled away and caught her breathe as she came face to face with her adorable friend, the way her eye's shined and were so full of life baffled her. She wondered if her own eye's looked that way right now. She couldn't even stand the thought of Karen not having that spark in her eyes that she was growing to love.

As if in a trance the brunette only stared back into Deb's beautiful eyes, she couldn't even move, let alone breathe right now. She wanted something she knew that she shouldn't want. It was driving her insane though and she knew if she didn't move away then she would be tempted.

Still, Deb wasn't going to allow Karen to move away anytime soon. Slowly she raised her manicured fingers to the brunette's face running the tips of her fingers along the other woman's jaw line, then down her neck. "You are the most amazing woman I know. I hope that you know that." She mumbled softly never taking her eyes away from Karen.

Blushing brightly Karen tried again to look away, wanting to hide her obvious embarrassment due to their closeness. Deb had other plans though, as she used her fingers to force her to look back into her eyes.

"Uhm… I'm really not that amazing Deb." She smiled in an unsure way.

Deb laughed in response to that as though it were the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard in her entire life. "Not that amazing? Karen, you are the most beautiful, independent woman that I know. You are an amazing mother, and you are much to loving for your own nature. Keith and Lucas are both the luckiest people alive to have you in their lives."

"You are just as important in my life…" She stated in only a whisper as tears filled her eyes, though she refused to cry. She couldn't help it. The blonde's words had touched her. She hadn't ever felt so special in her life, no matter what people had told her.

It was the blonde's turn to blush and try to look away, which Karen refused to allow. As she raised her own hand using her fingers to life Deb's chin and force her to look back at her as well.

"Karen… you are amazing I am not." Sighing she dropped her hand from Karen's face and thought over her past. Remembering sleeping with Karen's current boyfriend, and giving Dan a heart attack, trying to kill him, and all of the drugs she had taken. Karen didn't even know any of these things really. It was wrong. "I have made so many mistakes in life, most of which you don't even know about… I am not amazing."

"I don't care about who you were or the mistakes you have made. I am only concerned with who you want to be." The brunette stated softly before leaning in closer to the other woman looking deep into her eyes.

Deb felt herself freeze up as she caught her breathe, this situation was much like the other situation they had gotten themselves into. They were so close to each other, there were only mere inches between their lips.

Their mouths so close both girls could feel the heat of each other's breath against their own lips, and practically taste each other as is. "Deb…" She started, but didn't get a chance to finish her thoughts as the blonde closed the distance between the two.

Both women knew that this was wrong of them, they shouldn't be kissing, they shouldn't be doing anything of the sort. Deb was still married, and Karen had Keith, and their sons would never understand. It was wrong in every way, but it felt so right to be that close to each other. It felt perfect, like this was where they belonged.

It took a second for Karen to respond to the kiss, she had to shake off the initial shock, and just before Deb pulled away out of embarrassment the brunette began kissing back gently. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but both could feel the passion and desire building.

It hadn't ever felt that way with Keith or anyone else for that matter, and Karen couldn't help but give into temptation. The heat was filling her entire body as she tasted the sweet taste of the other woman's lips against her own. Her fingers moving to the blonde's hair, entwining in it and pulling her closer.

This action elicited a moan from the other woman, which only served to fuel Karen's desires. She knew what she wanted in that moment. There weren't any more questions, no more confusion, she wanted Deb.

Letting her hands rest on Karen's hips, Deb pulled the brunette closer to her and continued to kiss her gently. Not allowing her desire to get the best of her. For her she hadn't felt passion in over 30 years and it was starting to get the best of her. She just didn't want to end up pushing too hard.

Karen let out a moan into the kiss as she felt the blonde pull her against her body by her hips, she could feel every single detail of the other woman's body against her own. This only served to send a sharp chill through her body, that finally resided in heat between her legs.

Slowly Deb tested the waters as she allowed her tongue to graze over Karen's bottom lip, testing how far the other woman would allow her to go. It didn't seem that she had any boundaries though as she easily opened her mouth and allowed the blonde access, as she shivered from the contact, and let out a moan.

_Oh god, she tastes so amazing. _Karen thought as she felt the blonde's tongue enter her mouth, she didn't know how to react, it felt amazing against her own. _You should probably react by responding so that she knows you are enjoying it. _She reminded herself before allowing her own tongue to run against Deb's. She couldn't honestly even begin to understand what was going on between the two of them. It was too much, but she wasn't going to let it go. Not now.

The kiss didn't take long to reach an all new level as the blonde pulled the smaller of the two even closer to herself, deepening the kiss even more by biting her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. This caused Karen to let out a deep moan, that caused Deb to moan out as well, and her body to shake.

Slowly she pulled away biting her own bottom lip as she looked down at Karen's lips, then up into her eyes. She didn't know what had taken over her, but she didn't want to stop ever. The feeling was too surreal, too perfect, she hadn't ever felt that with anyone. She wanted more.

Suddenly everything that had happened hit Karen like a car and she was second guessing everything. _Oh god what about Lucas, and Keith… and oh god, I cannot be doing this, it is wrong! I am dating someone else and she is married._

"Deb…" She whispered softly not wanting to alarm or hurt the other woman's feelings, she could see the passion and desire in her eyes and she loved that she was the one to cause it. Still, she knew that she couldn't be the one to cause it, it was wrong of her. It wasn't her place, it was someone else's.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, still smiling though she was becoming worried that she had made the wrong decision. _Not that I would ever take that back… she kissed me back! She actually kissed me back… and it felt amazing. _"Yes?"

Karen didn't have it in her to say anything else at the moment, she didn't want to hurt Deb. She really did care about her more than anything right now, and she wanted nothing more than to give into her temptations and enjoy every moment of it. Still, her conscience wouldn't allow it. "Deb… this…"

She didn't get a chance to finish, the blonde wasn't going to allow her to tell her it was wrong, or to run away. She had always been confident and in control and she planned to keep that. Leaning in she captured Karen's lips again in a heated kiss pushing her against the counter top pressing against her.

The sudden action received a moan from the smaller woman, who was now losing her own will to argue against the actions. "Mmm…" She moaned against Deb's lips as she felt her tongue invade her mouth once again, her eyes closed due to the intense pleasure she was feeling in the moment.

Soft hands made their way to the edge of her shirt, before running along the bare skin beneath the bottom of it. Deb was touching her rather intimately and it was driving her body insane. She knew what she wanted, all she wanted was the blonde to touch her, to please her.

As Deb's nails raked over the bottom of her toned stomach she blushed a bit her eyes fluttering as she continued to kiss the other passionately. The passion was almost too much for her, she hadn't felt anything like this in so long. Not with Andy, not with Keith, when they touched her it wasn't ever this exciting.

She could feel the heat forming between her legs, and the wetness that was building as well. She knew this was wrong. She had to do something. _I have to stop this… I have to its just wrong. What if Lucas or Keith stop by looking for me after Midnight Madness… I can't be doing this._

Pulling away from the kiss she let out a shudder as Deb ran her index finger around her belly button, she didn't understand why or how the blonde had so much power over her. It was perfect, the sensations she felt. Still, she had to stop them.

Reaching down she grabbed onto Deb's wrist stopping it in place before it got even higher, and she became completely unable to ignore the sensation, and just gave in to her desires.

The rejection was evident in the blonde's deep brown eyes, she could tell that Karen was upset about the situation, and she backed off immediately. Pulling away quickly she backed into the counter quickly. "I-I'm so sorry Karen. I shouldn't have. I will just go." She stated before turning to leave the shop.

She knew that Karen had given into her, but it still didn't matter. The brunette was in a relationship, it was wrong of her to take advantage of her for her own selfish wants and needs. Especially when the other woman was being so good to me.

"You are being so good to me, and I just take advantage of you like that! God Karen I am so sorry!" She said reaching into her purse to pull out her pills, she needed to take one right now, she felt so useless. She couldn't believe how much of a screw up she was, she even screwed up the only thing going for her right now.

Karen's large eyes widened as she spotted Deb pulling out her medication, she didn't want her to go back down that path. She hadn't meant to discourage her so much. There was no way she had hated what the blonde had done. It was just wrong of them to enjoy such things with each other.

Reaching out she grabbed hold of the blonde's hand before reaching for the pills and taking them out of her hand. "Deb, don't. You are better than that."

Deb looked over at her tears in her eyes as she shook her head and tried to pull her hand away from Karen's grasp. The brunette wouldn't allow it though, so she settled for verbally pushing her away.

"Karen, I took advantage of you… I just kissed you, because of my own selfish feelings… because I haven't felt anything for anyone in so long and you made me feel again, and I took the chance and it was wrong of me. You deserve better friends than me, and I deserve nothing." Glancing away Deb finally pulled her hand free.

Sighing the brunette lifted her hand to take Deb's chin between her fingers and turn it so that she was forced to look into her eyes. "Deb, in case you don't recall I was kissing you back, and I did moan and shake at your touch…" Pausing she blushed before looking away and dropping her hand "and… I did want you to touch me even more."

"Then what's the problem Karen? I want to give you that; I want to be everything I can for you. I want to be with you." She stated in a shaky voice, though she was getting her hope back with Karen's words.

Unable to look her in the eyes, because she knew she would give into her blonde friend Karen took a step back. "Deb, I can't be with you. It would be wrong of both of us… selfish."

Deb glared in her direction, she didn't understand how it was selfish to go for what both of them wanted. It seemed like the perfect thing to do. Finally they could both forget all of their troubles and have what they wanted.

"It's selfish because I have Keith… and you have to deal with your problems." Pausing she started to walk toward the front of the café putting distance between the two of them. Needing the space to think. "Not to mention our sons, how would they feel? Think about their torment when the town finds out that both of their mothers not only shared the same man, but now they are in love with each other? They will be completely humiliated and let down."

Letting the words sink in Deb nodded her head, all she wanted to do was the right thing. She wanted to be a good person finally, and stand up for what she should, what was right. With all of the mistakes she had made in her lifetime she needed to do what was good for her family.

"You are right…" She stated in a monotone voice, all of the excitement and happiness now drained from her face to Karen's disappointment. She never wanted to see her like this.

"Deb, I still want you to help me run for election. I still want to be your friend. I still want that." She said with a worried look on her adorable face, a face that Deb could not stand to say no to. Not that she wanted to.

The blonde wanted to stay friends with her, she wanted to still help her out. She couldn't imagine her life without the other woman. She just knew that now she wouldn't be able to handle a life without having more with her. _I guess… it will just have to be enough for right now. _She smiled.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors note:

Okie dokie, welp this is honestly my new inspiration so I am terribly sorry for all of the people who want me to update my other stories. It honestly doesn't make sense because this story isn't receiving nearly as much credit as my others. I guess it is just where my inspiration lies lately.

Alright, well. Just please review, it doesn't matter if it isn't your favorite couple it is still a cute story. And I would like as much insight as possible. Positive or negative. Tell me what you want to see.

~Tracy Cook

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o


	4. Chapter 4

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Authors Note:

I do plan to focus a lot on things that happened in the show, changing them as we do this chapter… but still focusing on the actual storyline. It will be my longest yet! Thank my very awesome fan! Hehe yes my one fan. Sex scene at the end! So what? Sue me.

Chapter 4

Karen was inside of the café working on her campaign. She had taken all of the confusion from the days before and put it toward winning the election and trying her hardest to do so. In turn she was motivated and found a lot of inspiration to make very catchy and cute flyers.

Looking up at the sound of the bell signaling someone's arrival to the café she smiled gently at the sight. There stood Deb. She was dressed in a very attractive and slightly revealing outfit that Karen would be lying if she said it didn't look amazing on her. For a second she let her eye's linger and wander the other woman's amazing body. Imagining what it would be like to touch her again. _Gah! Stop it Karen!_

Setting the box down on a table near the couch they had slept on she blushed a little remembering everything that had happened between the two. It all seemed like a dream now, they had both decided to focus on the election and to just be friends. Ever since that day she figured things would have been weird between the two of them. Yet, they weren't.

"Hello there." The brunette stated with a genuine smile on her face. Just the sight of the other woman still brought that feeling of happiness to her. She only wished she could give Deb everything that she needed.

The blonde responded in a little less friendly manner with just a "hey." As she sat down on the couch, doing her best to ignore the memories that it brought up. It was stupid for her to even still be thinking about them after all. It was only a night snuggling, that happened many times in her life. _It was just right with Karen…_

Deciding to ask about how her and Dan were going the brunette started "All quiet on the western front?"

"Not even close." Deb responded as she laughed loudly remembering everything that had transpired between her and her terrible husband in the last few days. "Last night I clogged the toilet on Dan's side of the house, so now he's even more full of crap than usual."

Karen couldn't help but laugh at both the thought of that, and the way that Deb explained it. She always had a way with words that was just so blunt and honest. It was one of those things that appealed to the brunette most about her. _Not to mention her gorgeous eyes… and that beautiful smile… the way that she laughs… gah! Karen snap out of it! You are the one who pushed her away so deal with it!_

"I want to show you something." Karen stated as she pulled a flyer out of the box lifting it to show it to her blonde friend. "These are hot off the presses. Here you go. My first official Roe for Mayor campaign poster." As she finished the statement she handed it over to the blonde.

For a second Deb let her eyes wander over the brunettes beautiful hands, remembering what they felt like against her face. Entwined in her hair. _God. Focus Deb. If you keep thinking like this it will drive you crazy… er._

Reading it out loud she smiles at the others clever sign. "Roe, Roe, Roe your vote." Looking up into Karen's eyes she finishes "That's cute." Hoping to get a reaction from the smaller woman.

Karen did not disappoint the blonde as she blushed as though the compliment were directed at herself. She almost felt as though that is what Deb was trying to portray, that she herself were cute. Not the poster. Still, she took it as the poster and tried her hardest to ignore the compliment.

Deb stood to her feet, the poster in hand and headed toward the window. They were planning on hanging up the sign. Karen handed the blonde some tape and she taped it up on the window, though both girls quickly noticed the truck out front with a huge sign with Dan's campaign poster mounted on the side.

Sighing the blonde shakes her head as she looks at the sign "You're going to need a bigger sign."

The discouraged look on Karen's face was not missed by Deb as her shoulders slumped and she glared at the truck. _Gosh… she is so cute when she is angry, I don't think I could ever take her seriously._

Feeling the blonde's eyes on her Karen turned to look at her blushing a bit. "What are you looking at?"

Unable to resist the chance to flirt with the other woman Deb smirked brown eyes catching brown as she replied in a soft flirtatious voice. "The beautiful woman standing beside me… you know, the one who will be the next mayor."

Smiling, Karen blushed at the comment unsure how to take it. "Deb." She stated in a scolding manner though her voice betrayed her. She didn't seem to mind the fact that the blonde had called her beautiful, in fact it had only served to make her heart speed up and for her to have to look away.

"Yes ma'am?" Deb responded in a teasing voice as she raised an eyebrow at her, hoping to push the smaller woman as far as she could.

It worked, and now Karen was becoming frustrated with the flirting. She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying it, so in turn she took it out on Deb. "You need to learn that there are boundaries Deb… We cannot just flirt like this all of the time. We can only be friends, take it or leave it."

Glancing away Deb's smile fell to Karen's disappointment, she knew that she was being harsh on the blonde. She just knew that the more that Deb flirted with her the harder it would be for her to do the right thing in the end.

"Take it." She stated in a cold voice before turning to head back toward the kitchen. "It's better than nothing at least.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Karen sat on her front porch looking out into the street, mail in her lap. She had yet to get to open it, as her mind wandered to a certain blonde woman. She hated how often Deb occupied her mind lately, she knew that it was wrong. She knew that everyone would hate them being together, that it would be selfish.

Still, the brunette couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have her near her. Holding her every single night. Feeling safe in her arms, kissing her, touching her, pleasing her. Blushing she dismissed that thought if only to save herself from her own imagination.

The dreams she had been having lately were almost enough to drive her to the brink of insanity. Karen knew what she wanted, and that was Deb. She also knew that what she needed was Keith and her son to be happy. That was all she had ever cared about and that was all that really mattered to her.

_Which is a lie… Deb's happiness matters so much to me… More so than my own, more so than anything lately… but not more than my son. _Sighing she looked down at the mail and began opening one of the letters trying to get her mind off of everything.

She could sit and think about it all day, but the truth was she wouldn't ever understand. Not where these feelings had come from, or why they wouldn't seem to leave.

After reading over the first letter she began opening another letter when she felt someone's presence standing over her. As she looked up she was almost shocked to see the woman who was consuming every second of her thoughts lately standing over her.

Without waiting for a hello from Karen Deb began to speak "So. Dan put up another campaign billboard. Over the highway just outside of town."

Karen was amused by the blonde's random information, she knew that Deb always had a plan up her sleeve. She was a very manipulative woman when she wanted to be. "Yeah, I know, I saw." She stated before adding "But, if he's gonna buy the election there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Actually." Deb started as she reached into her shoulder bag, ready to pull out a new mischievous idea no doubt. "There is." She finished as she walked even closer to the brunette pulling a spray can out of her purse to show it to the smaller woman.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Deb had planned, and Karen couldn't help it that she was a bit intrigued by the danger of it. It was horrible and not very mature of her, but it excited her all the same.

"Have I ever told you how ridiculous Dan looks with a moustache?" The blonde asked with a large grin plastered across her face.

Karen was interested, and it showed on her face. Which only excited the blonde all the more, she had been worried that the honest woman would be against such playful and deceiving banter. Throwing the can in her direction, Karen caught it before staring up into Deb's eye's both having wild smirks on their faces.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

It is completely dark as the two women make their way out onto the highway, the only light in the darkness being a large billboard with Dan's face plastered on it. They both are hauling a giant ladder toward the billboard, wearing all black as if to hide in the darkness.

Karen was already regretting this plan, she had too much on the line. Her entire reputation could be ruined if anyone caught them. Not to mention she was supposed to be setting good examples for her son. So her face was covered in worry, heart was beating fast, and even her palms were a bit sweaty.

The blonde on the other hand was completely excited by the plan, she lived for these kind of things. They gave her excitement and brought some meaning to her pointless life. As horrible as it was, she needed the adventure to enjoy anything.

"Ready?" Deb asked looking over at the brunette, who was obviously having second thoughts to the blonde's disappointment. _Damn it she better not bail out now…_

Karen continued to help haul the ladder as she spoke. "Deb, I don't think we should." Pausing she glanced back up at the billboard then over at Deb who had a disbelieving look on her face. "What if we get caught?" She whispered out.

"Karen, quit being so responsible!" the blonde shouted in response a smile on her face. She was going to do this no matter what. Even if Karen wasn't going to follow through. She wanted her to see how fun living on the less responsible side of life could be. _Maybe then she will give me a chance. _

The smaller woman's mouth dropped as she heard this, and she started to become defensive. She wasn't the exciting adventurer, and she knew this. "I can't help it. That's who I am!"

Deb raised an eyebrow in her direction smirking just a bit as she countered "Oh, well, not according to Dan's campaign commercial!" Pausing she reinforced the brunette in case she had forgotten, though she knew that she hadn't. "You know the one that makes you look psychotic!"

Giving Deb a look like she is about to attack her, only causes the other woman to smile at her and continue. "Besides, it's harmless fun. We'll paint a moustache on him, some black teeth." Pausing she sighed as they set down the ladder in front of the billboard. "You said you wanted to do this!"

Her voice was whiney, and it looked like she was pouting that it was hard for Karen to tell in the dark. It was still difficult for her to say no to the other woman when she was pouting and begging like that. Blushing she thought about a different way she could beg for her. _I'm sure I would give in then too…_

"Well, yeah! That's when I was stuck in construction traffic staring at his fat face!" She responded before glancing up at the billboard giving it a glare. She hated the way that Dan looked, she could honestly say he was the only person she ever hated. "Now I'm chicken." She finished crossing her arms and looking away ashamed.

Deb made her way toward the brunette shaking her head. "How dare you pout like that… you know that I can't resist when you do." Gently she raised her hands afraid to push the other woman away again.

Karen didn't know what Deb was trying to do, but it made her nervous her heart was racing and she couldn't find her breathe at the moment. "Deb…"

"Yes? You seem to be saying my name a lot lately Karen." She responded with a smirk as she moved her hands closer to Karen, testing the waters. The brunette didn't pull away, if anything she seemed to want the other to touch her. Which she did. Resting her hands on her crossed arms she smiled at her.

"I just… I'm scared." She responded in the cutest and most innocent voice ever, which almost got Deb to crack. Still, her pride wouldn't allow it.

Raising an eyebrow she sighed "fine, but I'm going up." Pausing she gently squeezed the others arms between her fingers, enjoying the slight jump that Karen gave in reaction. "And tomorrow, when you're stuck in traffic, you're gonna wish you'd joined me."

Turning back to the ladder Deb tried her hardest to take it in her arms and carry it the rest of the way by herself. Leaving Karen to stand there and think over what had just happened. The way that the blonde was so excited about this, caused her to want to do it more than ever. _Not to mention the way that she touches me… I wish I didn't enjoy it so much._

"Fine!" She stated finally giving into Deb as she followed lifting up her end of the ladder to help her carry it. "I can't believe I am doing this…" She mumbled to herself as they made their way toward the billboard.

Deb smirked upon hearing Karen's words about her own disbelief. She too was shocked that she had somehow gotten the most responsible mother in town to come out and partake in such mischief. It gave her hope that she could also convince her to partake in some other mischief later on. This mischief including herself naked on a bed… _Or wherever she prefers…_

She blushed at the thoughts as they finally reached the billboard and set up the ladder, she hated how blunt her mind could be at times. It made it difficult to ignore.

Clapping her hands together she smiled over at Karen, who returned the smile with a soft one of her own. She didn't seem completely into the idea as of yet, but Deb was positive that would change over time. _If she could only drop her shields and enjoy the excitement._

"Let's go." She stated not giving Karen a chance to tell her she wanted to back out this time. Making it a statement so that she couldn't as she started to climb up the ladder, followed closely by Karen.

Blushing Karen tried her hardest to focus on the pegs of the ladder and stay away from looking upward. Due to the fact that the first time she had she was met with the sight of Deb's very nice bottom. It had almost caused her to lose her balance and fall off of the ladder that was how badly it affected her.

_I don't understand how these feelings could just have grown like this… so rapidly. How did I never notice how much I wanted her? _Karen thought before glancing back upward at Deb who had made it to the top and had the most beautiful and victorious smile on her face. _Now it's all that I notice. Sadly._

As Karen made her way to the top of the billboard, Deb reached out taking her hands in her own and pulling her up onto the platform of the billboard.

The brunette blushed as she was pulled into Deb's body unintentionally. It was way too close of a call for her, she didn't like the way she felt when she was that close to the other woman. _She smells so amazing… and those lips… _She thought as she looked down at them, before quickly pulling away from her.

"Uhm… okay." She stated unsure what to do now, or how to really act. She didn't usually do things like this, and their current history only made it all the more nerve racking for her.

She continued to have these feelings consuming her, these thoughts of kissing the blonde, of tasting her again. She missed the way that Deb tasted, it was intoxicating in every sense of the word. Karen was almost sure that all of the drugs Deb had taken had made her an addiction herself.

"Alright." Deb responded as she wiped off her outfit looking up at the billboard. She couldn't stand to look back at Karen, not after that. She felt bad for enjoying the contact so much. She couldn't really help it though all she wanted to do was to be close to Karen again like the other night.

"You do it." Karen stated in a demanding way. She wasn't feeling all of the adventure, nor was she understanding how Deb could be so calm about the situation. If just one person saw them they would recognize them and be the center of attention forever.

Moaning out Deb took the spray paint can in her hand, her shoulders slouching as she glared over in Karen's direction. She understood why the brunette wanted her to do it first though and she respected it.

"And then let's get out of here. Go, go, go!" the brunette rushed, to the blondes disappointment. She was really enjoying the rush, not to mention the way that Karen looked dressed up in all black with her hair back. _She's like a spy… a sexy spy that I want to kiss right this moment._

Deb looks over the sign trying to figure out something to write on it. "Okay. Um…" Pausing she ponders what she should do, and when she comes up with nothing she runs over to Karen. "You do it." She stated bluntly trying to hand the can over to her. She hadn't really realized how nervous she would be in this situation, but it was nerve racking.

"No! You said you would do it!" The brunette retaliated.

Sighing she nodded lifting the can in her hand. She wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Especially not in front of a woman she was quite possibly starting to fall in love with. "Okay."

Karen nudged the blonde on trying to get her to make the first move in destroying Dan's campaign billboard. The nudge was enough to give Deb incentive to do what they came to do. She wanted to impress the beautiful woman, and right now this seemed the way to do it.

Running to the far left side of the billboard Deb began spraying the word 'Is' beneath the word Dan Scott. Turning to Karen she started to laugh out of pure excitement for the adventure they were partaking in. Karen was grinning wildly at this, she hadn't ever done anything this dangerous before and it was actually a turn on for her.

_Who would have guessed it? I am turned on my blonde women in all black vandalizing things! _Pausing she sighed. _I wonder why I never had a thing for cat woman then. _Giggling a bit at her own thought she continued to smile as Deb painted the word 'An' next. She couldn't help but start jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement.

Finally Deb finished spraying 'IS AN ASS' on the billboard, before turning to Karen laughing hysterically. She honestly couldn't believe that they were doing something like this, that she and the responsible woman were on a billboard vandalizing it. _Not to mention, she is enjoying it… maybe more than me… it is so cute._

Quickly heading back over to Karen, Deb handed the spray can over to her. "You do the moustache! Go!"

Karen didn't want to let down the other woman now that she had done such an amazing job with the first part of the billboard. _I want to impress her now! …with my vandalizing skills? Karen that is ridiculous._

Still she headed over to the right side of the billboard where Dan's face was, and began spraying the first half of the mustache. Afterwards she began doing the second half of the mustache, and as she was just about to finish a pigeon flew in front of her shocking her.

Screaming, Karen dropped the can and fell to the billboard platform knocking down the ladder as she fell. She was too scared to even notice what was happening with the ladder until it was too late to react. More concerned with the thought of dying. Deb was also too concerned with the fact that Karen had fallen to reach for the ladder in time.

Kneeling she placed her hands on Karen's shoulders trying to help her up, and make sure that she was alright all at the same time. Once she was certain that the other woman was alright she and Karen both looked over toward the ladder, which was stuck in a tree and stared in worry. "Uh-oh!"

After helping Karen to her feet Deb sighed as she started pacing, trying to think up a way to get down from the billboard. She knew that jumping was out of the question, considering how high they were. Not to mention she would never risk the brunette's life. _I wouldn't ever let her hurt…_

Staring at the ladder discouraged Karen looked up at Deb who began speaking the most obvious words. Words that the smaller woman didn't want to hear. "No doubt about it… We're stuck."

"Well… He's probably gonna ground me but-" Karen started as she reached around in her pockets looking for her phone, hoping to call Lucas so that he can help the two out. "I'll call Lucas on the phone."

Deb watched as Karen continued to search her pockets, hope showing on her face. At least he wouldn't judge them or be upset with them. Not to mention he would be able to help them get down which was all that she cared about right now. She should have listened to miss responsible.

"Which I left next to yours in the car!" Karen practically shouted out in disappointment.

"Oh no! God!" Deb shouted out flapping her arms in distress, she shouldn't have gotten them into this mess. Now she would probably ruin the woman she cared about. She wouldn't even be able to show her face in town if people caught them like this.

In her panic she didn't think the next thing through as she ran over to the edge of the billboard screaming out "Help!"

Karen on the other hand did realize just how stupid this idea was and she ran over toward her "Deb! Deb!" She scolded in a low voice, hoping to get her attention. She didn't think that someone finding them like this was a great idea if it could be avoided. "Deb, you cannot do that!"

Oblivious to what the other woman meant, the blonde stared at her like she were retarded. The obviously needed to get someone's attention and soon. They were stuck, and as far as she was concerned it was better to have one person notice them then everyone in town. "Why not? We're stuck!"

"Because, we'll look like a couple of jack-holes and Dan will win the election for sure!" Karen responded which caused Deb to completely calm down. She didn't want to ruin the election for the brunette, she didn't want to hurt her at all. She shouldn't have even suggested this. "Beside's they closed down this highway tonight, no one's going to hear you."

Dropping her arms Deb sighed loudly "I'm sorry, Karen." Now discouraged with their current situation she sat down on the edge of the platform "This is my fault."

Being one of the nicest people alive, Karen was unable to allow her to take the complete blame. It wasn't all Deb's fault she had wanted to come, it was exciting. She was still excited even though they were stuck. Something about being stuck on the billboard with Deb in the middle of the night and possibly getting caught excited her.

Sitting down beside the blonde Karen shook her head "No, look, I wanted to come." She stated with a sigh as she wrapped her arm around Deb's shoulders. This movement shocked the other woman quite a bit. She had gotten accustomed to Karen not wanting any form of intimacy with her over the last few days since the kiss.

She knew it was all still up in the air, everything. Still, they had decided to just be friends so she tried her hardest not to let the fact that Karen was holding her close get to her. The scent of her perfume, the warmth of her body pressed against her own.

"No, I mean, all of it." Looking over at Karen she caught the others eyes with her own before adding "I never should have agreed to stay with Dan during this race… I just want him to leave Nathan alone, but now I know it's probably all just a lie."

Karen squeezed Deb's shoulders before stating "Gotta get outta that house, Deb."

"I know" She responded plainly.

Nodding, Karen allowed Deb to just rest against her and think for a moment. Not wanting to pry too much or control her. She just wanted what was best for her she always did. That was why it hurt her so much not being able to give her what she wanted as well as needed.

Never taking her eyes away from the brunette's Deb smiled softly "Guess I'm just… afraid to be on my own. I've always been that way."

Smiling Karen pulled away from her so that they could face each other better. Lifting a hand she gently ran her fingers across Deb's cheek before tucking some stray blonde hairs behind her ear. "You're not gonna be alone, Deb… You still have me."

Deb couldn't help but smile in response she had been so worried that she had lost the brunette over the last few days, she needed to know she had her.

"and, although you might not see it yourself, I see that strength to be independent of him in you every single day." This statement was enough to cause Deb's smile to widen, as she blushed a bit. She hadn't ever been so confident in herself, and it was all because of Karen.

"Thanks" Deb stated softly before glancing down at Karen's lips quickly, then back up at her eyes. Lifting her hand she covered Karen's with her own. All that she wanted to do was to kiss the brunette, but she knew that she shouldn't. She couldn't.

She didn't want to risk pushing her away again like she had done the last time she tried to be with her. It just didn't make sense though, she could tell that Karen felt the same way about her.

"Stupid ladder." Karen stated standing to her feel, trying to ignore the feelings that were coming over her. She loved the way it felt when Deb touched her hand, when she looked at her lips, when she flirted.

"Okay, I have an idea!" The blonde said as she stood up to join her friend.

"What?" Karen asked curious as to the plan that she could have come up with in such a short period of time.

Thinking about it for a moment before looking around for something, she then glanced back at Karen. Mischief in her deep brown eyes as she smirked, but seriously stated "Take off your clothes."

Karen laughed loudly at the comment, not able to take it seriously one bit. It was a bit too blunt to be flirting though she quickly realized, and looked over at Deb's face. Seeing the look of seriousness that the blonde gave her she quickly became scared.

Dumbfounded all she could think to ask was "Huh?"

Happy that the comment hadn't completely scared her friend she smirked, "well, you see. If we can tie our clothes together, then tie a pair of shoes to the end I think we could use it to lure the ladder back to us." Pausing she glanced over at the ladder than back at the brunette "Now, take off your clothes."

Still skeptical about the idea she raised an eyebrow at Deb, unable to tell if this was really a good idea or not. "Deb I don't think this is necessary… and if it fails we will look even worse when they find us."

"Don't make me take your clothes off for you." Deb stated as she started to remove her own shirt, revealing a very black and very lacey bra clad woman. Karen couldn't help but stare as she swallowed hard.

When the blonde realized that Karen wasn't responding to her she turned to look at her, shocked by what she saw. The brunette was completely staring her down. Just the intensity of the stare was enough to make her both self-conscious as well as turn her on and make her blush.

Walking toward Karen, Deb smirked a bit when she felt the smaller woman's eyes on her body. Slightly worried that she wouldn't like what she saw, but the look on Karen's face made her think otherwise.

Lifting her hands she started to unzip Karen's jacket, their bodies now very close to each other. Karen had to catch her breath; she hadn't ever expected the night to go like this. Not that Deb had expected this. Leaning in Deb whispered against the brunette's ear "Enjoying watching something?"

Karen shivered at the feeling of the other woman's breath against her neck and ear, she couldn't control the moan that escaped her throat. Surprising both women. _Karen you need to control yourself… god… please make her stop… I'm not sure I can control myself._

With that thought going through her head she felt Deb gently bite down on her earlobe and it almost pushed her over the edge. She could feel both heat and wetness building between her legs, and a need to be kissed and touched by the other woman. "Oh god." She gasped out which caused Deb to smirk against her ear as she sucked it into her mouth and knocked the jacket off of Karen's shoulders.

Once the jacket was out of the way Deb quit sucking on Karen's ear, to her obvious disappointment as she whimpered out and opened her eyes, pouting a bit.

When she saw the blonde standing there with a content smirk on her face, she knew that she had given in and she felt horrible about it. She had been trying her hardest not to let her feelings control her, and the way Deb looked only showed her that she was losing this game they were playing.

"Alright, now. As much as I am enjoying teasing and tasting you." Deb started glancing over at the woman who was now blushing a million shades of deep red. _She is so adorable when she is shy! _"It is time to put this plan into action." She stated as she started to tie all of the articles of clothing together. Only pausing to ask for Karen's shoes to add to the end of the chain of clothes.

Karen easily agreed to her shoes, after all Deb was the one only wearing her bra and some pants at this point. It was the least that she could offer.

Holding the chain of clothes in her hands, Deb decided it was time to test it out and so she tried her hardest to throw the chain all the way to the ladder. Both women were disappointed when they noticed the chain was just a bit too short. "Oh darn, too short… Okay, we're gonna need more clothes." The blonde stated looking over at Karen.

"Yeah, well, forget it Annie Oakley. I already gave you my jacket and my shoes." Deb sighed in response to Karen's dismissal to the idea, not only for selfish reasons, though there were some of those. "And I made a promise to myself to never get naked in front of that man again." She stated pointing at the billboard.

Looking over in Karen's direction she shook her head "The things I do for you." She started to take her pants off to add to the chain. Karen was shocked by how easily she would get naked in front of her.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see more of her body, it was more so that she didn't think she could handle seeing more of her body. "Oh, oh, oh! Keep your pants on!" She shouted as she reached under her shirt unhooking her bra and taking it off, before handing it over to Deb.

As the blonde looked down at the bra she suddenly had an idea, it was an evil idea she would admit but it was still an idea. Glancing over in Karen's direction she smirked a bit.

"Aren't you going to tie it on?" Karen asked in a hurried state, she didn't like the look on Deb's face or the thought of getting caught up there looking like they were. She honestly didn't want anyone seeing Deb as exposed as she currently was.

Setting down the chain of clothes Deb turned to the brunette still smirking as she moved closer to her. Karen was thrown off guard and immediately started to back up, trying her hardest to avoid looking down at the blonde's cleavage that was exposed by her bra, or her stomach. "Deb? What are you doing?"

"Well, it just occurred to me… that I have you all to myself… the roads are blocked off, no one is around, and we are already rather exposed…" Moving even closer she made it so that the distance between them was only mere inches. "I won't make you do anything if you don't want it Karen." She stated softly to the other woman, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

It did calm her nerves a bit, but not really. Karen was on the edge, she hadn't even been this nervous in her life. They were out in the middle of public on a billboard and she had the woman of her affections seducing her. _And… I'm not saying no! _

Deb took Karen's silence as an opening to get closer to her, which she did. Lifting her hands she held the brunettes face between her hands, tracing soft and gentle patters on her jaw line and neck. Smiling brightly, she met Karen's eyes with her own in an intense and passionate stare.

"Deb…" She whispered softly, as she glanced down at the other woman's lips then back up into her eyes quickly. She knew what was coming and she wasn't disgusted by the thought of it one bit. In fact she wanted it.

"You keep saying my name like that…" Deb responded in a whisper, her voice low and almost raspy. This only serving to turn the other woman on even further. "It's kinda a turn on." She said against Karen's lips, causing the smaller of the two to shake and blush brightly.

_Wait? A turn on? I really turn her on that much…? _Karen thought to herself as she glanced down at the lips that were practically already on hers. She had nowhere to go, she was pressed against the billboard, and she found that she didn't want to speak up and stop it even if she could find her voice.

"R-Really…?" She stuttered in her low hushed voice. "I really turn you on?"

Deb paused raising an eyebrow at Karen before laughing out almost a bit too loudly for the moment, hoping not to ruin it. Still, the question seemed so ridiculous at this point. "Of course you turn me on… you are all I have been wanting as of late. I just want you Karen, only you."

Looking up at the billboard behind the woman of her dreams she stared at it in anger. "I don't want him anymore, I don't want to pretend to be happy with other people anymore Karen. I want to be with someone who makes me feel, who shows me I am strong, and makes me feel happiness." Pausing she stopped herself from crying as she looked back down at the beautiful woman.

Allowing her thin soft fingers to make their way into brunette locks of hair, Deb continued. "That is you… you show me that." Karen was speechless, she didn't know what to do or say anymore, all that she knew was that she was starting to really fall in love with the woman in front of her.

Leaning in even closer Deb didn't want to push the brunette to do anything that she wouldn't want to do, so instead of taking the initiative like she wanted to she paused with her lips against Karen's. "Can I kiss you?" She whispered against them.

The heat from Deb's breath against her lips was almost too much for her even, she needed to kiss the blonde, she wanted to taste her again. Feel her, every inch of her. "Yes please do." She whispered back before being thrown off guard by lips crashing against her own.

The kiss was full of heat and passion and everything that every other kiss in both girls' lives had lacked. Everything that they always needed, but never knew that they were missing because they were so oblivious to it. The kiss wasn't gentle this time, it was passionate and full of need. They needed each other, they needed to be as close as possible, to taste every inch of each other.

Karen lifted her hands resting them on Deb's very attractive hips, feeling the heat of her body against her palms as she did so. She could tell that the blonde was very turned on just by how hot she was on such a cool evening.

As Karen pulled Deb closer to her body, both girls let out loud moans into the kiss as they felt the traction between their bodies. The way that they felt against each other, the warmth. They fit together perfectly, in every single way. Every action, every kiss, every touch was pure bliss to both girls.

Biting on the brunettes lip she almost drew blood, not because she was trying to be aggressive, she was just too full of passion. She had been holding back for a few days now and it all seemed to come out at once.

This obviously didn't seem to bother Karen one bit though as her breathing picked up even further and she let out a loud moan at the bite. Pulling away the brunette licked over her lip before biting it and staring into Deb's eye's mischievously. That spark was back that she loved to see in the other woman's eyes and she was sure that the spark was present in her own as well.

Leaning in Karen tried to steal another kiss from the blonde, but she wouldn't have it. Pulling away she teased a bit making Karen reach out for the kiss, without delivering for a moment. Finally she gave in leaning forward quickly and locking their lips again.

"Mmmm." Deb moaned into the kiss as Karen began running her soft hands over the blondes heated stomach, towards her bra. Once she reached the garment she groaned into the kiss which caused the blonde to pull away laughing.

"A little frustrated there eh?" She asked with a smirk, which only elicited a pout from the brunette. She didn't like to be teased so much. _Who am I kidding, it excites me so much when she teases me! _

Nodding her head she decided against saying anything, and instead she just watched as the blonde reached behind her back and undid her bra. Almost in a trance as she watched her push the straps over her shoulders to reveal her amazing, beautiful, and well developed chest. She couldn't even breathe for a moment as she stared.

If you would have asked either of these women if they would have ever done anything like this, or even enjoyed it only weeks ago both would have disregarded the idea. And, now here she was staring in awe at the beautiful blonde woman standing before her revealed.

"God… you are so gorgeous Deb." She stated before prying her eyes away from the blonde's chest and looking up into her eyes. "I mean that, you really are."

Deb smiled a genuinely happy smile at the compliment before moving closer to Karen, which caused the brunette to take in a large breathe. Which didn't go unnoticed by Deb, she could tell that she was having quite the affect on the other woman. Not that she wouldn't be just as entranced when she removed Karen's shirt. If not more so.

As the blonde got closer to Karen she smirked "now, this isn't fair I want my chance to stare."

Karen immediately caught onto what she meant by that comment and smiled nodding her head as she removed her own shirt. She knew that they were in a public place and it should worry her, she knew that it was risky. She knew that it was wrong. But, in that moment she honestly didn't care anymore. All that she wanted was Deb that was all she had been waiting for. To feel something like this.

As she stated prior to Karen removing her shirt, it was now her turn to stare at her. She couldn't seem to pry her eyes away. Deb hadn't ever seen anyone or anything more beautiful than the sight before her. As her eyes ran over every inch of Karen's smaller more toned body her smile grew.

After a while of staring Karen became very self-conscious and started to fidget. "Do you not like what you see?" She asked which alarmed Deb.

Not having meant to worry the adorable woman standing before her Deb's brown eyes widened as she took a step closer to the brunette. "Oh god no! I love what I see." Smiling she lifted her hand running it down the center of Karen's stomach which caused the others eyes to close and a soft moan to hum from her throat. "I guess I was just trying to memorize every inch."

Karen couldn't help but blush at Deb's words, she hadn't expected her to want to remember every single part of her. Though, she should have because that is exactly how she herself felt about the blonde.

"Well…" The brunette started before biting her bottom lip "I've heard that feeling is so much better than seeing something."

Deb was shocked by how straightforward Karen was being, she had always been the shy type. Almost seemed to be submissive, she would have never guessed she would say something of that sort.

Not one to complain about the situation though Deb quickly obliged moving closer allowing her hands to rest on the brunette's hips once again, only this time when she went in for the kiss and pulled their bodies closer together they were both exposed and their bare bodies pressed against each other.

The sensation was more than either woman had ever felt with anyone, the way that their soft breasts pressed against each other. Karen could feel Deb's nipples harden against her chest and that drove her over the edge of excited. She could feel her own wetness starting to run down her thighs.

Both girls were excited to see what else could happen, what new and much more exciting pleasures they would find. Slowly Deb who was in control of the situation pulled back to look Karen in the eyes, before leaning in and kissing her gently below the ear. She gently kissed her way down the brunette's neck, causing soft moans to escape her throat as she did so.

Once she reached the other woman's collarbone she bit down gently on the sensitive area, before running her tongue along the bone, and pulling back to look up at Karen. She enjoyed seeing her reaction.

If it was a reaction she was looking for, she definitely received one as Karen threw her head back against the billboard and dug her hands into the blonde's hair pulling her closer. Breathing heavy now Karen opened her lust filled brown eyes and looked down at Deb questioning her with her eyes.

Deb didn't let her question her for too long though, as she returned her mouth to the other woman's heated skin. Running kisses down her chest, savoring every taste, every moan, every breath in case it were the last time that she got to enjoy it.

In a teasing manner she ran her tongue down between Karen's breasts, which caused the smaller woman to shudder beneath her. Smirking, rather proud of herself Deb continued her exploration as she laid a trail of kisses on Karen's breast toward her nipple.

Upon reaching her destination the blonde looked at the hard nipple for a second, running her lips against it. Enjoying the frustrated moans and gasps that escaped the woman of her affection's lips. Wanting to give Karen even more she lent in running her tongue across the hardened nipple, flicking it across the top a few times before taking it completely into her mouth.

The new sensation was too much for Karen to handle and she lost control of her body screaming out as she rocked her head side to side and dug her nails into Deb's scalp. Who surely under any other circumstance would have been upset and hurt by this action, but she couldn't even feel it. And, just the thought of why Karen was doing it turned her on even more so.

Sucking on the nipple now hard, she smiled as she heard the moans escaping her hopefully soon to be lovers lips. "Oh god… Deb…… It feels so good…" gently the blonde bit down on the hardened nipple eliciting an even louder moan from the girl before pulling away so that she could continue to kiss down her stomach.

Once she reached Karen's hip she smirked up at the other woman who was now looking down at her. Something about watching Deb touch and please her only caused her to become even more turned on by the second. She loved knowing that the blonde was just as excited pleasing her, as she was to be pleased by her.

Reaching toward the buttons of Karen's pants Deb smiled, content with where this was going, though she was worried that this wouldn't be the best choice. She didn't really care at the moment. All that she wanted was within her grasp and she was going to take it.

Slowly she began undoing the brunette's pants looking up to make sure it was alright, Karen didn't seem opposed to the idea of her continuing by the look on her face, so Deb's worry quickly washed away. Maybe she would regret this in the morning, but for tonight they were the only people who existed.

Pulling down Karen's pants she could smell the other woman's arousal and it only served to cause herself more uncomfortable wetness, as she pulled the pants completely off the other woman. Leaving her clad only in her cute panties. These were quickly removed as well, so that now Karen was left standing there naked.

If she wasn't so aroused, in any other moment she would have been completely embarrassed standing on the billboard naked with Deb between her legs, but she wasn't embarrassed. It felt right, and she felt safe with the blonde.

Smirking Deb leant in and kissed Karen's womanhood, only to tease her before standing back to her feet. The smaller woman was slightly disappointed that that was all that she got. But, she was sure there would be more to come.

When she realized that Deb was backing away worry shine in her brown eyes and across her face. She hoped that this wasn't all some sort of plot to get her naked and take her clothes. She hated when people pulled stunts like that. Suddenly it all hit her, as she noticed that Deb was removing her own pants, along with the black lacy panties that she sported to match her bra.

Karen bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at the now completely naked woman standing before her. She hadn't ever expected to see this much of Deb, but she surely wasn't about to complain about it either. "Wow… you… wow…" Was all that she could mumble under her breath as she watched her.

Quickly Deb made her way back toward Karen pushing her back up against the billboard, their entirely naked bodies now pressed together, causing both to moan out loud. Karen pulled away from the blonde only long enough to allow her fingers to run over both of her breasts, brushing her hardened nipples before squeezing them gently in the palms of her hands.

Deb moaned out, almost losing her balance. But, quickly steadying herself as she leant against the brunette breathing into her ear. "Oh god Karen, I want you so bad." Deb whispered against her, feeling her wetness rolling down her legs, she knew if she didn't have her soon she wouldn't be able to contain herself. Just what they were doing now would be enough to push her to her climax. That hadn't ever happened for her.

Wanting to please Deb as well as feel her center Karen gently began to run one of her hands over the blonde's inner thigh before teasing her clit gently between her fingers. "We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, but her voice wasn't one of guilt it was excitement.

"Oh shush already miss responsible and give me what we both want." Deb stated against her neck. Karen did as she was told and allowed her fingers to roam further between the blonde's legs as she found the other woman's very wet and hot entrance. She had been expecting her to be wet, but not that wet and it shocked her.

"Oh god, you are so wet!" She gasped pulling her hand away as the wetness rolled down her fingers. She could tell that it wouldn't take much to make either of them orgasm. She had been worried it would only be her that went quickly.

Deb squirmed a little wanting to be touched more. "Well yes, I'm pretty positive I haven't ever been this turned on in my lifetime."

Karen cocked an eyebrow and questioned "Pretty positive?"

"Most definitely positive." Deb stated before adding "I want to please you at the same time." She stated before biting Karen's neck, this caused her to moan and almost lose her concentration. She didn't know what to think. No, she didn't know how to think at this point.

Suddenly she felt the blonde woman's nails run up her inner thigh, that was already covered in her juices to Deb's surprise. She hadn't expected her to be turned on that easily by her. Trailing her fingers further up Karen's leg until they resided against her wet entrance, which she teased with her fingertips to the brunette's dismay who was now bucking against Deb's fingers begging for more.

As Deb teased her entrance Karen took it into her own hand and ran her own fingers back over the blonde's entrance doing the same in return, teasing the wet slit. Finally Deb whimpered into her neck "I need you." These words were enough to trigger something from Karen as she quickly inserted two fingers into the wetness.

Deb didn't even know how to react to the sudden pleasure she was feeling so all she could do was bite down hard into Karen's neck, she may have even drawn blood but neither noticed as Deb too thrust two fingers deep into the brunette's wetness. Both were now moaning louder than they ever had in their lives, Karen even louder than Deb due to the blonde's hold she had on the other woman's neck. Still both were very loud as they thrust deep inside of each other.

"Oh god… Deb… Faster! Harder!" Karen started to shout as she dug her nails into the blonde's back, wanting more from her. Deb did deliver though as she pumped even faster and harder inside of her. Which only caused the brunette to do the same to her, keeping the same pace both girls could feel their climax's coming. They knew that they wouldn't last much longer.

"Karen… I… I'm g.. I'm gonna come." Deb groaned into Karen's neck as she did, releasing her juices all over the brunette's hand and down her own legs, which was quickly followed with Karen doing the exact same. Both screaming out as they reached their peak in pleasure, neither stopping until the other completed their orgasm.

Once they had finished both girls withdrew their hands, Deb being the braver of the two cleaned her fingers with her mouth which only served to begin turning Karen on once again as she watched. "Mmm… you taste delicious." She stated with a smirk, though she was completely out of breath. Both women were. Neither could quit smiling either it seemed.

"Wow… Deb… that was amazing." Karen stated a blush now evident on her face as she started to pull her pants back on in case anyone came out and saw them. "I… we should probably get down from here." She said with the cutest smile ever, Deb only nodded agreeing. She didn't want to be caught in this position any more than the other woman.

She knew that once they were settled in they would talk all of this through, right now she needed to focus on the task at hand. And that happened to be, getting down.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note:

Alright welp I hope that that action on the billboard was enough to hold everyone over, because from here on out drama will ensue. Though there will be plenty more steamy scenes to come I promise y'all that. If there are any more idea's I will gladly throw them in to make you guys satisfied with the pair.

I really think that more people need to start writing for these two! Because gosh darn it they are just way too great together! Alright, welp I am going to go to sleep. This was a really long chapter. And I have written close to 30,000 words in like a day haha so I need to take a break from my computer.

Thank you though! And keep reviewing, I will keep writing!

~Tracy Cook

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o oo o o o o o o o o


	5. Chapter 5

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Chapter 5

It had been days since Deb had spoken with Karen, this wasn't because the younger girl was avoiding her though if anything she was the one avoiding the brunette. She couldn't explain it if she tried but she wasn't ready to confront her about everything that happened. Not to mention she was starting to have a guilty conscience. She felt bad that Karen wasn't aware of her history the recent mistakes that she made, trying to kill Dan, sleeping with Keith, and of course there was also that guilt for Keith.

She was practically stealing the woman that he loved for his entire life right from under his nose, after everything he had been through. With his romantic relationships as well as his family and the way they had treated him. Namely the way Dan had treated him, she couldn't even fathom the thought of hurting him again.

Then of course there was Nathan, her son, the one she always swore to love and protect though she couldn't ever do a very good job at it. Being away all of the time when he was younger, having an affair on his father, then her drug addiction starting up. She never was a great mother and now she had a chance to try and be a good mother. She knew that her son cared a great deal about his image. At school he was the head of the game, and she also knew that if word got out about her and Karen he would be ridiculed relentlessly.

Sighing to herself she shook her head and fell back on the couch staring up at the ceiling, she hadn't even gone to work in the last few days because she couldn't handle seeing Karen.

It wasn't that her memories weren't fond, in fact just imagining what had happened on the billboard made her heart speed up and her body shake. Still, she knew that it was wrong of her to be enjoying such thoughts. This caused them to become bittersweet. For the most part she tried to ignore them and live her life as usual.

"God damn it why can't I just get her out of my mind?" She scolded herself.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Oh god Deb…" Karen mumbled out as she felt hands running over her stomach and down toward her open thighs, feeling nails running over the sensitive flesh there as they made their way toward her heated center. "Mmm…" She moaned out softly as two fingers came into contact with her throbbing heated center. "God… I need you." She groaned out wanting to feel her lover deep inside of her again. Deb smiled and as she pushed her fingers deep inside of her Karen was suddenly shaken from her unconscious state.

"Mom wake up… I think you're having a bad dream." Lucas' sweet and caring voice spoke softly to her as he shook her out of her dreams.

"Huh? A bad dream?" She mumbled a little incoherently as she rubbed her eyes and glanced up at her son, before sitting up so that she could look at him. Just the action alone let her know that she was very much aroused beneath the covers.

"Yeah. You were making all of these struggling sounds." Pausing he smiled gently and reached up wiping his mothers damp bangs from her face. "You are sweating like crazy too, must have been a horrible dream."

Blushing brightly Karen could only manage to nod in response as the memory of the dream crawled back into the front of her mind, it hadn't been horrible at all. To say the least it was amazing. Though, it was also a recurrence as she had been having the same dream for the last few nights. _Ever since… _

Her blush only grew deeper at the thought as she responded. "Yeah, it was horrible… but it's over now and it was only a dream, so no worries." Giving a reassuring smile in hopes that he would leave the room so she could 'fix' herself.

"Hmm… if you are sure." He said in a soft and worried voice as she stretched out her arms and nodded at him. Shrugging his shoulders a bit he laughed "Alright, I'll let you get dressed, but if you keep having these nightmares I am going to start worrying."

"You worry too much as it is." She stated giggling a bit to herself as he left the room.

Letting out a sigh of relief at being alone she quickly stood to her feet and ran toward her bedroom door closing and locking it. Glancing down at her lower half she smirked just a bit in memory of the dream. Slowly she lowered her shaking hand toward her stomach running her fingers beneath her pajama pants before pushing them further. Once inside of her panties she gasped out as she felt her own wet center.

"Oh god." She said in awe, she hadn't ever been so turned on by a dream before, it made her want to please herself then and there. Blushing at the bluntness of her own mind she quickly pulled her hand out and wiped her juices off on the side of her pajama pants.

She had things to deal with before she could enjoy the thought of her and Deb together, after all the brunette hadn't even seen the beautiful girl since the incident on the billboard. Knowing that the blonde was probably feeling guilty about what had happened her shoulders fell just a bit. She too had been dealing with her own conscience since their night of passion together.

Karen knew that it was wrong to want the other as badly as she did, but she really couldn't help the way that she felt. Honestly, she had tried. No matter what she did she couldn't get Deb out of her mind.

Glancing into the mirror she spotted herself, she looked worn down. She couldn't really blame Lucas for worrying about her, her smile wasn't even present anymore and the only time she was truly happy was when she was asleep. There she could be with the woman she was falling for without any repercussions; there she could have everything that she wanted. What did she have now? A man who loved her more than anything in the world, a son that thinks she is a wreck, and a woman whom which she wants more than anything and hadn't even seen in days.

"Where has she disappeared to?" She questioned as she rummaged through her dresser looking for something nice to wear, she wanted to look her best. "If she won't show up to work I will have to take things into my own hands." She said determined.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Deb was on the verge of sleep as she still lay on the couch that had become one of her favorite hobbies as of late. Sleeping the last few days away helped her cope with her feelings. Or at the very least the depression that came along with her feelings.

It wasn't her dreams in particular but more so the state of actually being asleep, or not having to deal with her problems. The hope that in a few hours they could wake up and everything would be different or fixed in some magical way somehow. As of now this hadn't worked for her sadly.

Suddenly there was a knocking sound at the door and brown eyes snapped open only to stare up at the ceiling. _Hm… wonder who that could be… doubtful it would be Dan since I kicked him out… Nathan…? Doubtful he hasn't been around lately… _Her mind blocked out the one person who she wanted it to be, who she was hoping that it was because deep down that thought scared her the most.

Simply ignoring the sound the blonde closed her eyes and hummed a bit to herself waiting to see if the knocking would persist.

"Deb! We need to talk!" Karen's voice rang out loudly as she continued to pound on the door, frustration evident within her voice.

She was growing tired of the cat and mouse game the blonde was playing. They obviously had feelings for each other, they obviously cared deeply for one another and something had obviously happened so it seemed beyond childish to the logical woman to ignore the problem or walk around it. They needed to logically find a solution to it.

Rolling over on the couch she pressed her head into her arms and groaned out in annoyance as she recognized the angry voice on the other side of her door.

"Deb! Seriously answer this door! If you don't I will come through the window!" The brunette shouted becoming very agitated with the way that the other woman was reacting it was wrong of her to hide away after they had made love.

Groaning again loudly the older of the two stood up from the couch running her hand through her messy hair trying to make sure that she looked decent. If she had to be in the presence of her beautiful friend she wanted to at the very least look as amazing as she could.

Amazing, that was the best word to describe the way that Karen looked as Deb answered the door. _She must have dressed up to see me… Awe! That is so cute! _The blonde thought blushing lightly at what that meant, it meant that the brunette had taken extra time to make certain that she looked her best only for herself. She quickly became aware that her own appearance wasn't anything special and looked at the door frame as she reached out touching it.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked one of the most obvious questions, it came across as almost stupid or perhaps even sarcastic.

Brown eyes and mouth open for a moment in shock at the obvious question from the blonde, Karen pushed her way through the small barrier that Deb had made with her body and made her way into the house in almost a rage. Though, it was controlled.

Karen didn't even know what to say, so she opted for keeping her mouth closed for the moment as she made her way through the house to the couch that her blonde partner had recently been resting on. Plopping down hard onto the couch she stared up at her close friend, intimidating and upset brown eyes catching nervous brown.

The older of the two didn't choose to sit on the couch next to the brunette, but instead she pulled up a chair across from her sitting down hesitantly and crossing her legs while she tapped her foot nervously. Still, unable to look directly at her past lover.

As they sat in silence for moments, it slowly drew out into minutes, and in fear and realization that Deb wasn't going to be the first to talk Karen swallowed her saliva as well as her pride and began to talk.

"Well, since you haven't been to work in days I figured that I would come here to talk to you about things." The brunette said calmly making it sound as if that were the only reason she were here.

"So you are here to talk about work then?" Deb asked raising an eyebrow at the other skeptically. Playing the dumb blonde card.

"Deb, don't play dumb with me." The brunette started, her voice very stern. "We had sex on a billboard the other night!"

Standing up now due to how angry she was Karen began pacing in front of the blonde mother, "I'm not sure if you were wanting to just ignore the fact that it happened, maybe pretend it was all a dream, but it wasn't. It really happened you slept with me, we had SEX and you need to accept this so that we can come to a conclusion. You don't just ignore your problems Deb! You are acting just like you always do, take some pills and a drink and ignore—"

Suddenly Karen's long rant was interrupted by the older woman who had stood to her feet and had been watching the brunette intently as she ranted loudly about how she was ignoring her problems.

Deb knew what she wanted, she knew what it was that she needed and it all finally clicked. It wasn't about her past mistakes, it wasn't about her son or her soon to be ex husband, or anything of the sort. It wasn't about ethics or the way the world saw them, that would all be solved in time. What it was that she truly wanted was Karen.

It took Karen a moment to realize that it was the blonde woman she was falling for that had interrupted her rant with her lips, and for a moment she tried to finish. She didn't want to ignore her feelings or push them to the side, she was upset. Yet, in one swift motion Deb had hoped to take all of her annoyance away.

Within a few moments of sweet lips moving against the brunettes she had started to give into the kiss which was exactly what the blonde had been hoping would happen. Karen moaned out a bit as the other woman bit her lip gently and smiled into the kiss.

Deb ran her tongue over the woman of her affections lip asking for entrance, begging for entrance and the woman quickly obliged kissing her back with fervor. She wanted her and needed to feel her again, the dreams that she was having were becoming a bit too much for her to handle and the pressure was building up.

Her blonde counterpart didn't allow her to get any further though, for as Karen started to sneak her fingers up beneath the blonde's shirt she pulled away and pushed her hand away with her own.

"Karen… what will it solve if we only repeat what happened the other night?" She asked in a soft and gentle voice staring deeply into both lust and perhaps love filled eyes.

It was shocking to the brunette just how perspective Deb was being, she was actually thinking logically not only with her emotions or desires. Something that Karen had almost fallen too once again.

"Y-you are right… I apologize." Now feeling embarrassed the younger woman started to laugh at her own stupidity.

Deb wasn't in the mood to laugh at the moment on the contrary she was lost in her thoughts as she watched the beautiful woman laughing, it was one of the most amazing sights. _I wish I could make her laugh like that every day… see her every single day… I don't think there is much more that I would love to see…_

Then it clicked. _I love her. I really love Karen Roe. I love her._

"I love you." She blurted out completely unexpectedly, and this served to cause the brunette to stop laughing immediately. "I love you." Deb repeated for emphasis on the fact that she had meant that she loved her.

Brown eyes stared deep into brown, looking for the truth behind her words, hoping that she meant them.

"You really love me?" She questioned a bit hesitant, her voice shook just a bit because of the emotions that she was feeling. "Really love me?"

It was now Deb's turn to ramble on about something she felt, shaky hands moved to hold onto Karen's face smiling at her as she spoke and her eyes watered. "Karen, I didn't notice over all of this time, but this whole time I have been so unhappy. So unhappy with men, with Dan I never had that chance to deal with everything, to experiment to enjoy life. I want you, I love you, I may even be in love with you I am not sure." 

Taking in a deep breath, she continued her rant, "I know that I haven't ever felt this for anyone in my lifetime, not until you. What we did, I haven't ever wanted sex that much, needed it that much, thought about it this much it is driving me insane. Karen—"

She paused and moved closer kissing the brunette on her lips gently before whispering against them "I want to be with you. It's selfish and maybe horrible of me, but what I want, the answer to the problem, the answer to everything is I want to be with you."

Karen was completely baffled at this point, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to agree she wanted to tell her that was what she wanted but she couldn't even think at this point. Was she in love with Deb? That was something she was uncertain about. She knew that she loved the woman, that she cared about the woman, but she didn't know what she felt exactly.

"Deb. I want to be with you." This was the simplest way she could put how she felt, she couldn't say that she loved the blonde back, she couldn't say that yet, but she could admit that she wanted to be with her.

All she had thought about, dreamt about, imagined was being with the beautiful woman all over again. She needed to be with Deb again, in every single way. She wanted to wake up beside her, to stare deep into her brown eyes every night, to laugh with her, talk with her, and go with her on dates.

"—But we need to figure this out first…" Sitting down on the couch, Karen pulled Deb down with her onto the couch, never losing the contact.

The older woman sighed at the mention of having to figure things out, she knew it was true. There would be rules and boundaries, and she was certain that they would have to follow these. "Karen, we can do whatever… we can take it slow, we can hide it from everyone for a while, make sure it is what we want, whatever you want."

Karen stared over at Deb listening closely to those words, watching her as she spoke. She could feel her heart beating faster knowing that they could take it slow and see where it went. She wanted that.

"I would like that… maybe date? Take it slow. And no one has to know until we have this all figured out." Pausing she looked down and took the blonde's hand gently with her own. "I don't want to hide this though, over time if this is what we both decide that we want I would like to tell everyone together."

The thought of everyone else knowing especially their son's scared them both, and caused both of them to have doubts yet again. Still, they knew they would just take their time and see what happened. Perhaps it wouldn't work at all, then the hassle would be unimportant to think about.

Leaning forward Deb pressed her lips against Karen's forehead before wrapping her up in her arms. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note:

I know this is my worst chapter yet, and I apologize for this… but I just got done writing a 13,000 word chapter in my Mai Hime fanfic and I am having trouble writing, a bit of a One Tree Hill writer block…

If you'd like me to write more though please do review it will cause me to focus on this story a lot more again, I just don't think many people like it. :/ but If you have any cute or amazing idea's or ideas for another story feel free to ask! I would love to write more I just need a bit of inspiration.

-Tracy Cook

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o


	6. Chapter 6

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Authors Note: It has been a while; I have been working on a novel. I hope you all will read when it is published! I wonder do other people reread what they wrote and squeal and say "that's so cute!" haha because when I reread this fic I always do. Haha. Alright on with the story, I hope the chapter is good.

Chapter 6

It was to be their first official date, and it would start in less than an hour. Karen was nervous to say the least, her body was shaking from excitement, she was sweating and her heart was beating rapidly. She knew that it was ridiculous to be so nervous about a date with someone whom which she had already slept with, but she wanted everything to work out. The last thing that the brunette wanted was for all of this to have been pointless.

Looking into the mirror she fixed her hair and makeup before smiling to herself. _'I'm one hot mama.' _She thought before giggling to herself.

Lucas was out at the river court luckily. It would have been very difficult to explain what she was doing and where she was going dressed up in such a fashion. Any person would assume she had a date, and then she would have to explain who with. It was not that Lucas had a problem with his mother dating; in fact he wanted her to date and be happy. It was just the small fact that the woman she was dating was both a woman and his brothers' mother.

Spraying on a bit of perfume she did a swirl in the mirror for her own self-gratification. She could only hope that Deb would enjoy her look as well. She had chosen to go semi-formal, in a black evening dress due to the blonde refusing to tell her where they would be going.

A soft knock at the door brought her out of her admiration for herself and thoughts on the date and her heart started to speed up rapidly. "Oh god, she's here." She mumbled brown eyes moving frantically around the room. Checking to make sure she had everything. Grabbing her purse she headed to the door. She wiped any sweat from her palms and reached out opening the door.

The sight that stood before her caused her to momentarily lose her breath. "Wow." She mumbled as her own brown eyes wandered the blonde. Even though she was older, she still looked amazing. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, black boots, her hair was done up, and she had makeup on as well. Karen noticed every last detail and had to hold herself back from physically doing anything to the blonde.

"I wish I could say it was uncommon for people to say that when I come in a door." Deb said in a teasing voice as she winked, and pulled out whatever she had been holding behind her back.

The blonde was now revealing in her hand a beautiful bouquet of roses, all of which were red except one rose in the very center which was white. It was an odd assembly of the flowers for someone very ordered like Karen, but it seemed something unique to Deb and that made it special.

Smiling brightly from ear to ear the brunette reached out and took the bouquet. She knew she would have to explain the flowers to Lucas later but currently she was on cloud nine. It was already starting out better than almost all of her dates prior.

"Thank you so much." She stated with a smile before running into the kitchen like any mother would, she did not want the flowers to die. Quickly she prepped them and put them in the vase.

"Always so responsible." Deb said chuckling as she headed toward the kitchen watching her lover with interested eyes as the brunette blushed and looked away. _'She is the most adorable thing in the world I have decided…' _"It's something that I love about you."

The word love only caused Karen's blush to intensify. It had been a week since that day in Deb's house, and they had been taking it slow. Yet, the blonde still continued to say she was in love with her, and every time she did so it caused her to blush. "Alright, now that they are taken care of…" Karen started before walking over to Deb holding out her hand "Shall we?"

"We shall." Was the blondes' response as she took Karen's hand into her own smiling gently and leading the way out of the house.

Though, they knew that both of their sons were nowhere around both women looked around as they made their way to the car. It was a small town after all it would not take much for someone to notice them and then it would probably be on the news the next day, especially considering that Karen was running for the mayor.

It was so adorable to the brunette to watch as Deb tried her hardest to make the date the best she possibly could for her. _'She's doing a great job.' _She thought with a smile as the older of the two opened the passenger door to allow her to get in. "After you, beautiful."

Karen blushed at the compliment and said "thank you" before climbing into her side of the car, having the blonde close the door behind her after she sat down.

Deb proudly smiled; she felt that she was making Karen happy which was the only thing that she hoped to accomplish on the date as well as in life. Of course they both had other priorities as well, but for now the other woman was at the top of her list. Once inside the car she started it up and turned up the radio which happened to be Haley on the radio which caused Karen to smile proudly. She was so proud of the pop star.

"Haley is doing well for herself." Karen said with a smile.

The blonde who was never all that fond of the teenage girl frowned just a bit. This was the girl who took her son away and then tore out his heart when she left. She knew that to Karen this girl was like her own child so she held sympathy but this girl had also hurt her own son. "Yeah, I just wish she did not have to hurt Nathan in the process."

Karen frowned just a bit before reaching over and taking Deb's hand in her own which earned a smile from the blonde. "I know how hard it was for you and Nathan, but you have to think about it from Haley's point of view." She paused hoping that her words did not anger the woman of her affections.

After feeling she could continue Karen did so, "We both gave up our dreams for a man, the same man ironically, she should have the right get out and experiment and see what she wants out of life."

"I guess you are right." Deb said finally letting out a breath she had been holding. The last thing that she wanted to do was be unreasonable, and honestly Karen did make a great point.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, the brunette running her soft fingers against the other woman's hand gently, soothingly. It made Deb smile a bit to herself, she felt so comfortable and happy even when just holding the others hand. This was the only place she could see herself finding true happiness. It now all made sense why she had felt so lonely for all those years, why she had felt the need to seek out Karen and get to know her. Perhaps she had always been attracted to her?

"So, where are we headed?" Karen asked obviously eager as she smiled brightly. Her nerves had calmed now considerably and she was filled mostly with excitement for what the night would bring.

"Well…" Deb started a smirk forming across her face, once she felt that the brunette was listening intently she continued. "I figured I would take you back to my place and have my nasty ways with you."

Brown childlike eyes immediately widened and the brunettes' mouth opened, as she stuttered "W-w-what? Deb, we are supposed to be taking it…" She realized that Deb was laughing and started to pout. "Deb! You cannot make jokes like that!"

"But it is so cute to see your face when I do." She said laughing a bit as she mocked her innocent and shocked face with her own facial expressions.

"Oh hush." Karen said pouting now as she looked out the front window avoiding Deb's pleading eyes as they watched her closely, while keeping an eye on the road.

"I was only kidding sweetie, we are going to a very special place. It has always been my favorite place to go and I want to go there with you." The blonde said smiling gently and squeezing her hand.

Karen decided it was her turn to tease back and get her back for the earlier comment. "A special make out place?"

Deb raised an eyebrow at Karen who laughed innocently; obviously proud of her joke even if it was merely cute in the blonde's eyes. "Well, yes, that too." She responded with a devious smile that spread across her face causing the brunette to blush and look down at their interlocked hands and away from the other's brown eyes. They held lust in them, love, passion, and she knew if she looked into them too long she would not be able to resist.

Luckily for the brunette she did not have to respond to the obvious sexual teasing from her blonde counterpart, because they had made it to their destination.

It seemed to merely be the top of a very large hill, bordering on a mountain ledge. Which, in her mind did not seem all that romantic honestly, though it did not really matter as long as she was with Deb she would enjoy the entire night. They could lay in bed and talk the day away or buy a cup of coffee at a café and still have the best day.

"This is your special place?" Karen questioned curiously the hesitation evident in her voice.

"Yes." Deb noticed Karen's eyebrows raised, and she was certain that the brunette was worried about what it would imply. After all this was very reminiscent of their night on the billboard. "Well, almost. Now come on." The blonde said climbing out of the car, before she could open the door for Karen the brunette had climbed out of her side of the car.

The older of the two took the others hand in her own squeezing it gently in her own which earned her a smile from the brunette. "This way." She said smiling brightly which caused Karen to chuckle. It was adorable when Deb took control this way.

Deb lead the way up the mountain toward her 'special place' on the top of the mountain there was a ledge. At this ledge you could see the entire city of Tree Hill, and the open sky which from the top of the mountain allowed you to see all of the stars. On the ledge of the mountain there was a blanket spread out, with some candles lit and some food spread out on the blanket. There was even music playing from an iPod which Deb had more than likely borrowed from Nathan, there was also a bottle of red wine, it was beautiful to say the least.

In awe Karen stared at the scene before her a smile forming across her face as she realized just how planned out this romantic evening had been. It made her feel so special, her heart pounding in her chest as the blonde lead her toward the blanket where she took a seat beside her.

"It is beautiful…" Karen muttered in awe, it honestly was. It was not that no one would have ever done something like this for her. Honestly Keith probably would have, but, because it was Deb who had done it, it had made it all the more special to her.

"You remember they said there would be a meteor shower soon?" Deb questioned a smile on her face as she started to divide some food for the both of them and pour them some wine in the glasses she had brought.

Karen watched her closely as she did so admiring her beauty as her blonde bangs fell in front of her beautiful brown eyes, and her lips nearly begged for her. "Yes, I remember. It was supposed to be really beautiful."

Noticing that the brunette was staring the older woman raised an eyebrow at her and smiled curiously which caused Karen to look down blushing as she took a sip of the wine she had been handed. "Well, it is supposed to happen tonight. I figured we should have the best seats in town for the show."

"That is so romantic." Karen whispered with a smile on her face. She felt almost inclined to cry at how happy she was in this moment. No one had ever made her so happy. "This entire evening you planned is so romantic."

"I wanted it to be special for you; you deserve only the best in life Karen." Deb responded as she took a sip of her own wine and started to eat her dinner making sure to be polite as she did so.

Karen too began eating her dinner as she looked up at the sky, every once in a while her brown eyes would return to the beautiful woman sitting beside her and she would smile. It was if she had no control over her emotions not that she minded. It was an amazing feeling her heart sped every time she looked at her, her breath caught, and she wanted to be closer to her. The brunette was quickly coming to the conclusion that this was love and she had never felt it before this.

The blonde continued eating her food smiling a bit to herself as she did so; she could feel Karen's eyes on her and finally glanced over catching them. "See something you like?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"More like something I love." Was her response, and though simple the word love implied a lot more which caused the blonde's heart to skip a beat.

'_Did she just admit to loving me? No, don't rush to conclusions Deb.' Deb_ reached over taking Karen's plate and moving her own, before also moving their wine out of the way. Leaning back onto the blanket she pulled the beautiful woman down with her and into her arms. "And out of curiosity may I ask, what is it that you love?"

Laughing a bit Karen moved so that she could pull Deb's body even closer to her own, before thinking over the question. "Well, I loved the way that chicken tasted before you pulled it away from me."

For a moment the comment through the blonde off but she quickly regained her composure laughing at how cute the woman in her arms was. "Well, I could always let you go if you would like."

"Never." Karen mumbled against Deb's clothed chest enjoying the warmth that surrounded her body and how safe she felt.

A silence filled the air as they both thought on what the younger woman had said earlier. That word love seemed to be something she was afraid of, but she did not know why she should be afraid of Deb. It was all so perfect. Maybe she was scared to ruin it.

Moving up Karen pressed her lips softly against the other's neck right below her ear causing a soft humming noise of enjoyment to emanate from the blonde's throat. Softly she whispered against Deb's ear causing her warm breath to wash out over her skin as she did so, "Earlier when I said I saw something I loved." She paused as if she were searching for the words, the blonde waiting patiently. "I should have said someone I loved, and that someone is you."

Suddenly a smile grew across the blonde's face, spreading ear to ear as her eyes squinted in excitement. She had never felt so happy in her entire life. Her stomach twisted in knots and her heart sped as her body warmed up and then she whispered "I love you too."

In that moment lights started to fall from the sky, moving quickly across the black backdrop. It was beautiful as they fell one by one. "Ooh look."

Karen was pulled out of her moment by Deb telling her to look, which she immediately did noticing the meteors falling in the night sky. It was beautiful, and she decided in that moment that this night was one of the best nights of her life. She would no matter what never give it up. In fact she believed she was ready for more.

As their eyes scanned the night sky for more meteors and they pointed them out to each other for a while the brunette felt the need to do something. Rolling over she planted a soft and gentle yet passionate kiss on her love's lips. The kiss was quickly responded too as Deb kissed back with want and need but also love. As Karen pulled away she snuggled into the blondes safe arms smiling contently.

"I don't ever want to leave this place. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Does this mean you want to be with me?" Deb questioned before adding "as in, in a relationship with me?"

"Yes. That is what I mean Deb." Karen responded which brought a smile of excitement for their future to both of their faces. Before the blonde could control herself she had brought the other woman into another lip lock this one more passionate than before which fueled a lust from dreams they had both been having of one another.

Gently Deb bit down on Karen's bottom lip before running her tongue over it begging for entrance which the brunette granted easily opening her mouth so that their tongues could dance with one another. She loved the way that the blonde tasted which caused her to let out a moan into the kiss.

Deb had now began to grind her body against Karen's wanting and needing more of her, and as their hands began to wander they were suddenly interrupted by a beam of light and a voice.

"This is a landmark not a make out spot for teenagers! I am going to have to take you two in for indecency please stand…" The cop who had now moved closer to the two mothers stared for a moment in confusion and slight disgust. He had not expected to see two very well-known mothers in the town making out in the common spot for teenagers.

Swallowing he turned off the light. "Ladies I need to ask you to stand up and accompany us to the station, this is a crime." He said a blush forming on his face. He had obviously been expecting teenagers making love, and not two older women.

"Officer, I can explain, we were just watching the meteor shower." Karen tried to explain, her nerves were going crazy. She was not ready to tell Lucas or Nathan and she certainly was not ready for the town to know. "This cannot get out, if people knew then they would certainly vote Dan for mayor."

Deb was a bit hurt by the fact that Karen was still not ready to admit they were together, but she knew they had agreed to take it slow and going from no one knowing to everyone in town knowing was a bit fast even for her.

"We will talk about that when we get to the station. The law is the law." He stated seriously as he lead the way toward the police car, both woman following close behind him.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Authors Note: Well, there is a first real date they will not soon forget! Again I am sorry it has taken me so long to respond. I wish that people would review for this couple and even write for them! It seems super popular yet no one will stand up and say this is awesome! Haha welp one more chapter for y'all hope you keep reading!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Chapter 7

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Authors Note: I figured I would give my readers of this story something to enjoy! :) I have been paying way too much attention to my Tawni/Sonny fics! Lol but I got all obsessed. I found that depending on the fic my personality changes, when I was obsessing over OTH (which I still adore) my writing was much more mature than in my SWAC fics for obvious reasons, but since that is all I have been writing I feel I will butcher this. Anywho, on forth

Chapter 7

"Well, Well, Well! What do we have here?" Dan's voice rang through the police station. Of course he had been behind what had happened on the mountain, how could he not, the man was pure evil. Everything he did was for his own self-satisfaction. It was hard to believe that both girls had been so in love with him at one time. "Now what could you two have been doing on make out mountain?"

Both women gave the man disgusted looks, though Karen's was a bit more embarrassed and Deb's held a large amount of anger. "Don't push me Dan." The blonde stated her tone even.

"Funny thing is I don't have to push. I have enough on both of you that I can just sit back and watch the story unfold." He stated with a confident voice.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Deb spat back at him. She could not believe that now that Karen had admitted her love Dan would come along and ruin it. Actually, she could believe it. That was all the man had ever been good for.

"Well, even though these two interrupted your "show" I got most of the footage on camera. Deb you are awfully predictable, taking her to the same place we went on our first date." He stated with laughter in his voice.

Karen of course was slightly pained by this new information, but she hid it as best she could.

"I'm taking it you didn't know that?" He asked glancing over at Karen with a demonic grin. "Albeit, your date was a lot more "romantic" we just had sex." He stated emphasizing on the last word in order to hopefully hurt the other.

It worked; the brunette flinched and closed her eyes trying to ignore the images coming to her mind. Her stomach did flips. Even though she knew that she herself had done the same with the man on many occasions, she was still jealous.

"Dan shut the fuck up!" Deb said stepping forward only to be held back by the officers who were holding her arms. She glared at them. They both flinched at the death glare, but held their places. "What do you mean footage?"

The older man laughed out louder than before at this question as he pulled a tape out of his back pocket holding it up. "I have been watching you both closely, had to, you always watch the competition." After this he sent a wink in Karen's direction which earned him a look of hatred. The woman may be innocent but she had lost her cool on her ex many times over the years, and he ruining one of the best things she had ever had was well worth her anger.

"I just so happened to have a camera up on make out mountain that caught some interesting footage. I am sure it would look great in my next commercial."

Both girls screamed out at this and lunged toward him trying to grab the tape, but the cops held them back again. Karen turned to look at both of them. "What the heck? Don't you guys know how illegal it is for him to use that footage? Her voice came out an angry scream.

Deb was on the verge of hitting both the men in the face. She did not care; she would not allow this torture to continue. She would have if she thought it was the only tape he had, it wasn't, it was never that easy with Dan.

"These boys were easily persuaded. Only 200 each. Police salary must not be that great these days." Dan said as he started to pace the floor. "Now, settle down ladies, I have an easy proposition for the both of you."

Both had stopped struggling and now were staring at him expectantly. "And what would that be?" Deb questioned in a hard tone.

"Drop the election." It seemed simple enough, as much as Karen did not want the ass standing before her to be the mayor, she would do anything to keep her relationship with Deb.

"Okay.

"Never."

The girls spoke at the same time. Surprisingly Karen being the one to agree and Deb being the one to decline. Big innocent brown eyes glanced over to the blonde as she asked "What? Why never?"

"Karen it isn't worth it. You already said you wanted a relationship. I don't care if everyone knows."

"This isn't how I want them to find out!" The brunette practically screeched out nervously. "Can you imagine our boys watching what we were doing!"

"Are you ashamed?" Deb knew that she was being unreasonable. The video was a bit too graphic for her to want anyone to see, but she could not help but be angry with the woman she loved for being so against it.

This question halted Karen who stared with softer eyes. "No, I just would rather tell them."

The blonde mother understood now what she meant, it would be better for them to tell them that way. "Fine, we can do that." She gave in begrudgingly.

"Oh you haven't heard all the terms. You also need to drop this relationship you have going on, at least until the end of the election."

What?" They both screamed "That's three months away!"

"I can't risk you ruining my reputation." Dan stated with spite as he sneered in his wife's direction. "You will be the perfect wife to me, sleep with me, do interviews with me, and then after the election we will see if you still want her."

"Okay."

"Never!"

O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H

Authors Note: Alright, added another chapter, I know it is not as wordy as usual, and probably is disappointing, but I really hope y'all love it. I am kinda addicted to SWAC but I wanted to add to my other stories too! Hope y'all like.

-Tracy Cook


	8. Chapter 8

I Want To Save You

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Deb/Karen

Rating: M

Chapter 8

Figuring Things Out

**Two Weeks Before The Election…**

Deb and Karen had begrudgingly agreed to Dan's terms despite the fights it caused between the two of them. They had decided that they would end the relationship, though it was not going as expected. Neither woman could stop missing the other and they found themselves sneaking around behind Dan and their son's backs, meeting up in secluded places in the middle of the night. The last few months had been Hell on earth for the women and both were excited that it was finally coming to an end and no one had caught them messing around.

The blonde mother was still "happily" married to Dan Scott as far as the public was concerned; she still slept with him even though it made her completely sick to her stomach. She was literally counting down the days until the election was over and she could simply be with Karen, out in the open.

Karen was trying to not allow her jealousy of the situation ruin her optimistic outlook. She just continued to tell herself that Deb was not sleeping with the "ass of a man" out of want, but out of necessity. She had ended things with Keith not wanting to lead him on or hurt him any further when everything came out in the open; they had decided to just stay friends which Lucas had strongly advised against. He truly believed that she belonged with Keith, but as lonely as Karen got on nights when the blonde was with her husband she could not bring herself to lead him on and cheat on him.

Tonight like many others the last few months, would be one of their late night rendezvous. Lucas was out with his friends and for once she would not be upset if he stayed out all night, she just wanted to see Deb for as long as possible.

Brown eyes glanced over herself in the full-body mirror. _'I'm looking pretty sexy.' _Even thinking the word "sexy" made the brunette giggle and blush lightly. Still, it was the truth. She was wearing a tight black dress with a low v-neck and it came to just above her knees in length. It accentuated every curve on her body and she could not help but smirk as she thought about the blonde seeing her in it. _'And taking me out of it…' _

O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H

Lucas had been out with Nathan, Haley, and Brooke, they had planned to go to a party but he had forgotten his wallet at home. This meant they would not be able to get any alcohol which put a damper on everyone's party. Aside from Haley of course who would not be drinking. Even though they had already driven all the way across town and Lucas just wanted to say forget the alcohol and go inside, Nathan and Brooke had convinced him it would not be a party without alcohol. So, they were on their way back to his house to get his wallet.

Just as they were about to pull up to his house all eyes landed on his mother who was leaving the house looking rather dressed up for not having a boyfriend. Even though it shouldn't, it made Lucas angry knowing that his mother had been sneaking around with someone when in his eyes Keith was the perfect man for her.

'Isn't that Karen?" Haley asked with confused brown eyes as she looked over at her best friend. She could see the agitation in his blue eyes.

"Yeah." Was all that he said as he strummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Damn Luke your mom's looking hot!" Came Brooke's voice from the back seat which made him physically cringe. "Does she have a date?"

He had no idea why his mother would be all dressed up; it certainly looked to him like she had a date. Yet, as far as he knew she had been single for the last two months. _'But she has been leaving a lot in the middle of the night… maybe she does have a boyfriend? Why would she hide something like that from me though?'_ As he watched her get into the car and start to drive off he followed her. "We're going to find out."

"This is so much better than a party!" Brooke said in the back seat excited, she lived for drama. Haley merely rolled her eyes at the comment knowing her friend was really upset.

O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H

"What is she doing?" Haley questioned in a hushed voice as Lucas pulled the car over at the curb of the street turning his lights off so that they could watch his mother without being noticed. It appeared that she had pulled over right in the middle of nowhere, all that was to both sides of the street were trees.

"I have no idea." Lucas stated perplexed.

"Maybe she's going to have some kinky sex with some guy she met online, in the woods! Who would have thought Karen was such a freak?" Brooke asked, excitement shining in her hazel eyes as a dimpled smile formed on her lips and she eagerly glanced over the back seat through the window.

"Brooke!" Nathan, Lucas, and Haley all said at once.

Her smile fell and she whispered in a raspy voice. "Or maybe not, but we aren't going to find out here. Look she's going into the trees!" She stated her voice regaining the earlier excitement as it cracked.

"Okay everyone let's follow her." Lucas said taking control of the group as they all got out of the car and started toward the woods. Brooke was laughing rather loudly as they started into the trees which earned a stern look from the blonde boy and a slight scowl. "And let's be quiet. We don't want her to know we are—"

"Guess who?" Came a voice they all recognized.

"Mom?" Nathan asked a little too loudly, though his mouth was quickly covered by Haley's hand. The young tutor was terrified out of her mind. She never did anything dangerous like this and the last thing she wanted was for Karen to spot her in the woods spying on her. That would definitely put a rift in their friendship. "Shh." She said.

"Was that my mom?" Nathan whispered.

"Yep it was your mom. Seems Karen isn't the only one who has a dirty side!" Brooke whispered, though her voice was still a little too loud which earned another glare from Lucas who was confused as he joined his ex girlfriend and peered through the trees at his mother and Deb who seemed to be interacting rather intimately.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered, anger practically flowing through his body as he stared hard.

Brooke simply giggled as Haley placed a hand on her back and leant over trying to see whatever they were looking at, her eyes widened in shock as did Nathan's eyes as they witnessed what the others were seeing. "Oh god…" She whispered out.

"Mom?" He asked again in a hushed and hurt tone. What was his mother doing? As far as he knew she was fixing things with his father.

"I feel so guilty." Karen said glancing her eyes downward as she was pulled closer to her blonde lover by her hips. It had been killing her keeping things hidden from Lucas, but she knew that she could not do anything about it. She was trapped. They were trapped.

"I know, me too Karen. But, just two more weeks and we can tell them." Deb stated with a gentle smile as she stroked her hand through brown locks. Karen had started to cry against her shoulder. Little did they know both of their sons were currently watching the display in complete confusion and shock.

The brunette sniffled a little against the older woman's shoulder before planting a kiss against the exposed skin she found there. "I just can't believe that Dan would do this to us. Blackmailing us, making us hide this from everyone. I knew he was an ass but I never thought he could sink this low."

"Well, if it matters." Deb stated trying to change the subject and make the woman that she loved smile again. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Oh it does matter. It means the world to me." Karen said pulling away and wiping the tears from her large child-like brown eyes, a smile now painted across her face. It seemed that the blonde could always say something to cheer her up even when she was at her worst. "Thank you so much Deb… For everything. I just cannot wait until this stupid election is over so that I can tell everyone how much I love you."

"Me either." She responded with a soft smile as she reached up and stroked brown strands out of beautiful blue eyes. "I love you so much Karen. I want the world to know."

Leaning down the blonde gently pressed her lips against the other woman's, moving them against hers in a rhythm. Quickly all of the emotions started to mix with the kiss and it grew exceedingly more passionate. Deb ran her tongue against the brunette's bottom lip eliciting a moan from her as she dug her nails into blonde locks pulling her closer to herself, earning a groan of excitement from the older woman as their bodies pressed together.

All of the kids were now staring with wide eyes and open mouths at the display. Well all of them aside from Brooke who had a smirk spreading across her face from ear to ear, her hazel eyes shining brightly. She had never expected this would be what they found and it was exciting for her.

"Well, well, well." Dan's voice rang out from behind Karen and Deb, all of them again recognized the voice as they glanced over at him. The older man was clapping his hands and laughing. "Looks like someone didn't hold up their end of the bargain."

"Dan!" Deb shouted out protectively standing in front of the woman that she loved.

"Dad?" Nathan asked in a shocked voice.

"Get out of here Karen!" Deb shouted to her lover as she walked closer to her demented husband who was wearing a smile on his face. She knew what the older man was capable of though and she did not want the brunette to get hurt.

"But Deb—" She started in a hesitant voice.

"Just go. Please? I will take care of this." Glancing back brown eyes met worried brown and the blonde tried to force a reassuring smile. "I promise I'll be fine, now get out of here."

Begrudgingly the brunette mother nodded her head and ran away from the scene quickly dodging trees as she tried to make her way toward her car to call the police and get help. She did not want to compromise their deal, but if Deb was in danger she did not care anymore. She just wanted it all to stop. Lucas was relieved about this, at least his mother was out of danger's way, but Nathan was still stuck watching his parent's problems.

"Deb I thought that we had a deal? Why would you go behind my back and sleep with that woman when you are supposed to belong to only me for the next two weeks?" His smile only spread as he reached out and encircled his hands around her wrists pressing her up against one of the many trees putting little distance between their bodies as he pressed his lips against her neck. "You are mine until I give you to her."

"Dan back the fuck away from me. I never wanted to make that deal in the first place, you blackmailed me. I love Karen." She stated with conviction and confidence, even though he clearly overpowered her. She had been dealing with him for so many years that nothing he did scared her anymore.

"Well you're mine you selfish whore!"

"I am not yours! I haven't been yours for so many years! You disgust—" Deb's head flew back and hit the tree as he slapped her across the face, blood now trickling from her lip.

"We have to do something!" Nathan whispered loudly trying to get passed the other people in order to save his mother, but Lucas quickly held him back. Knowing that they should not reveal where they were. "Lucas what if it was Karen?" Just as Lucas was about to let him go and save his mother Deb spat in Dan's face and shoved her knee hard between his legs causing him to yell out in pain as he held his legs together. Haley and Brooke both chuckled a little at the sight.

"You bitch!" He shouted as she started to run off into the trees. Not knowing where she was going, but she did not allow her legs to stop as she heard the crunching of leaves and twigs behind her. Knowing it was her husband.

"We have to save her!" Nathan shouted out and bolted into the forest, followed closely by Lucas and Haley who were yelling out his name. Brooke had grown scared at this point and deciding that she had had enough drama sat still out of fear. Things were getting a little too eventful and she knew she was completely hopeless.

'_Wait? Karen probably headed back to her car, I could find her.' _With that she started in that direction. Then froze as she heard it.

A gun shot.

O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H O T H

Authors Note: Here is another chapter for y'all, inspired by an idea given to me by JUJUChick16 :) Thank you for your idea and I hope that you liked how I portrayed it! Please tell me what y'all think! Left it at a cliff hanger but I will definitely add another chapter soon if y'all leave me some reviews and love! A lot of people read this story so I would love it if y'all would tell me what you think!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
